


Why Do Fools Fall In Love?

by nerdcredred, Ocelot_l



Series: Lifetimes [27]
Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdcredred/pseuds/nerdcredred, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocelot_l/pseuds/Ocelot_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ninja-Style Dancer was used to being alone, but one day he found himself desiring something more from life. He may have wound up with more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All works can also be found at my LiveJournal page at http://bookishlady242.livejournal.com/
> 
> DISCLAIMER: We do not own these characters, nor the people who portray these characters. This is meant as a work of fiction and is fair use. "Why Do Fools Fall In Love?" is performed by Frankie Lymon and The Teenagers. "I Want You To Want Me" is performed by Cheap Trick.

Ninja-Style Dancer studied the bubble wand with an intensity he usually saved for sacred artifacts or dangerous weapons, before he very gently waved it around his head, creating soft, shimmering spheres which reflected the sunlight and created tiny rainbows all about the room. Ninja blinked for a few moments, lost in his world of bubbles, before he dunked the wand back into its bottle and screwed on the lid.

 _“I wonder how Boffo has managed to amass such a collection of utterly useless things,”_ he thought as he dumped the bubble soap into a box already containing two packages of Pixie Sticks, three rubber duckies of various colors, and a wind chime created from broken bits of glass and seashells. “He’s lucky he asked me to assist him with his move, or he and Linksano would probably spend the rest of the day collecting his things.” Ninja mused as he picked up the box and carried it towards the bedroom Linksano and Boffo would now be sharing. Hopefully they could finish this arduous task soon so that Ninja would be able to slip away with Boffo for some quality time in the park. After months of snow and slush it was finally a beautiful day outside and Ninja wanted to enjoy it with his best friend.

He entered the room to find Boffo busily hanging his many jackets up on hangers in the closet, while Linksano was diligently organizing Boffo’s cassettes and CDs into tidy stacks by his stereo. *I believe this is the last box* Ninja announced as he walked in. *You will have to tell me where you managed to amass such a large collection of yo-yos and silly string.*

“Boffo always manages to find everything he needs to perfect his craft. You should see his collection of juggling materials. It only took two hours to move all of those from his closet to here.” Linksano teased, feeling so comfortable and happy thanks to the move that he was able to joke around without worrying.

Boffo giggled and turned back to him. _That’s right, and it only took three hours to move your book collection out of the way, Oscar._

“It’s quite natural to have large volumes of books! Just ask Linkara!” Linksano said with a mock pout before the clown pecked him on the cheek.

Boffo smiled at him before taking the box from Ninja-Style Dancer. _Thank you again for helping us with this. I’m worried my arms will stop working because I keep pinching myself to see if I’m dreaming._ Boffo’s eyes glowed happily at his admission while Linksano blushed happily in response.

Ninja nodded politely while working hard to keep from rolling his eyes. *Yes, I can see you are both looking very happy.* He subtly glanced at the clock before turning back to Boffo. *So, it seems as if you have almost everything moved into its proper place by now, right? Why don’t you take a break and get some fresh air, Boffo. It can’t be fun being cooped up in this stuffy room all day. Oh, uh, no offense, Linksano.*

“Why on Earth would I ever take offense to that?” Linksano asked sarcastically. He turned to Boffo as well, though smiling now. “But if you wish for a break, Boffo dear, I would be happy to finish the rest of this unpacking for you.”

 _Oh, but I don't want to leave all this work to you._ Boffo protested before smiling as well. _Besides, I'm having a good time discovering all the little things about your room that I never noticed before, like how this pattern in the wood of your nightstand looks like a spider web! Isn’t that cute, dear?_

“Hmm?" Linksano leaned over to study the wood before chuckling softly. “Only you would find something resembling a spider’s web to be cute, Boffo. But that’s just one of the many reasons I love you so much.”

 _I love you too!_ Boffo happily signed before he walked over to smooch Linksano on the lips this time. Normally the two would not be so affectionate in front of other people, but the excitement of the move was causing them both to be a little less inhibited. Ninja would also normally enjoy seeing love blossoming before his eyes, but today he was really in the mood to spend time outside, and he was finding Boffo and Linksano’s displays of affection to be somewhat annoying, so he ignored the couple and started placing more items into the closet. If he could help them finish unpacking, Boffo would have no other excuses to stay here any longer.

“I’m still so excited that we shall be sharing this boudoir together…” Linksano told Boffo, now holding him tight around his waist. Boffo giggled and signed onto Linksano’s back so that only he would know what Boffo was saying.

_I am too, Oscar. I can’t wait to come home to you tonight and enjoy it now that I’m fully moved in. I have many ideas about how to christen our bed…_

“Oh!” Linksano blushed, though he giggled back. “D-do tell, Boffo.” As Boffo continued scribbling his fingers over Linksano’s back, sharing his thoughts for what to do that evening and causing Linksano to turn very delightful shades of pink, Ninja worked lightning quick to put all of Boffo’s odds and ends into their proper places. If he got done with this quicker, he'd be able to finally get to the park and enjoy some yoga. When he didn’t do his daily exercise routine he got very crabby, and the thought of being late just made him even more annoyed.

*There. I believe I have organized everything here, Boffo. In order by the color spectrum, just as they were kept before.* Ninja turned to them to see if Boffo had taken note. He found instead Linksano sitting on the bed, playing with the ends of Boffo’s coat and smiling up at the clown in utter contentment. The scientist noticed nothing else of his surroundings but Boffo, while Boffo gazed down at him with an expression that radiated the message that he was with the person he belonged with.

“The skies should be clear tonight, so I’d love it if you helped me pinpoint Ursa Minor this evening.”

_Oh, that sounds like such fun, Oscar. I’ll be sure to bring an extra warm blanket for us to share._

A large spurt of something Ninja was going to classify as annoyance flared up inside the man and without thinking, he crumpled the empty cardboard box in his hands into a tiny wad in about three seconds. Linksano and Boffo, startled by the noise, looked over to him in confusion, so Ninja plastered a smile on his face and tossed the former box into a trash can. *I'm so sorry to interrupt you, but I just wanted to remind you, Boffo, that the park is sure to be crowded today thanks to the fair weather. If we want to get a nice work-out spot, we really should get going soon. Unlike the stars, there aren’t enough patches of grass out in the sunlight, but close enough to the trees in case we need shade, for everyone.* Ninja didn't mean to glance somewhat harshly at Linksano when he said this, it just happened somehow, so in response he forced an even wider smile onto his face in an attempt to look calm, which he totally was.

 _Oh, I suppose you’re right._ Boffo honked before he reluctantly pulled away from Linksano. _We really should get going now. Thanks again for helping us with this move, Ninja._

*It was a pleasure to assist you* Ninja replied, still grinning widely beneath his mask. Boffo pulled Linksano into one last hug and pecked his cheek softly.

_We’ll be back in time for dinner, I promise, and then tonight, we can gaze at the stars all night long if you’d like._

“That sounds lovely, Boffo. I shall be dreaming about that moment until you return and my daydreams become reality,” Linksano replied, before he also pecked Boffo on the cheek. “Be safe, my dear. I miss you already.”

 _We will, and I miss you too!_ Ninja had to use even more effort than before to not roll his eyes as the two started waving at each other. It wasn’t as if Boffo would be leaving for a month-long journey or anything, they were just going to the park for the afternoon. Such ado was really unnecessary, and Ninja was very pleased to end it by grabbing Boffo’s arm, pulling out his teleporter, and finally vanishing from, what was in retrospect, an awfully cramped room.

\-----

Ninja sighed happily, enjoying the sunlight that shone upon the little bit of his face that was exposed to the elements. He and Boffo were finally at the park and now that he was no longer surrounded by annoyances, Ninja’s mood had improved considerably. Beside him on the grass, Boffo was impressing passers-by with his extreme flexibility, and Ninja couldn’t help smiling as he watched his friend bend and twist in ways unimaginable to most people. He wasn’t one of those people, of course, but few could match Ninja when it came to physical ability and agility, and he always took the time to admire those who worked hard to improve themselves.

*Thank you for coming out here with me today, Boffo. It’s nice to have someone to converse with while training. Your moves are as impressive as ever. I’m glad that you still find time to train since you’re often so busy at the hospital or with…your friends.* For some reason, Ninja did not want to mention Linksano’s name at this moment so he quickly lowered his cards and leaned forward to touch his toes.

Boffo smiled as he bent over backwards to complete his next yoga pose. He held it for a minute before rising back up to his feet and stretching. _Thank you, Ninja. I always try to keep myself as limber as possible for my acrobatics and prat-falling, and I don’t think I would’ve been able to do poses like these without your help. I still have a long way to go before I can reach your level, though._ Boffo smiled as he said this, knowing how much Ninja loved strokes to his ego, not that Boffo could ever keep from complimenting the ones he cared for.

*Oh, I think you could have done just as well without my help* Ninja replied, even though he loved hearing what Boffo had to say. *Besides, you are at a very impressive level for being a, no offense, average human being. Only a fellow martial artist could even dream of matching my skills, but I digress. So, Boffo, how have things been for you lately? I’m sorry that we haven’t been able to talk much, but I’ve been very busy with my travels.* 

_There’s no need to apologize. I know you have important things to do, and I have been very busy as well lately. Everyone at the base seems to have many things going on in their lives, though nothing much has happened to me lately._ Boffo paused a moment and closed his eyes, trying to think of a story to tell. _Oh, I do have something fun to share with you! I finally managed to free up an evening last night so that Linksano and I could have a date. We had such a lovely time together, Ninja!_

Ninja’s eye twitched at Boffo’s sudden choice of topic, but he once again forced himself to smile as Boffo started chattering away about their dates. Lately it seemed like Boffo could talk about nothing else aside from his dates with Linksano, which were occurring more often than they had in the past. Normally Ninja would be thrilled about this, but Boffo used to be his DDR opponent or his companion when watching the newest dance movie Ninja had come across, and these dates were cutting into any free time Boffo had. Ninja tried not to let it bother him and would ask the others if they were free on those evenings, but usually Harvey and Linkara had plans of their own, and 90s Kid was at Dan’s more often than he was home nowadays, so it was growing a bit difficult to find someone to spend all those evenings with…

Ninja broke out of his thoughts when he noticed a blur of red out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see what it was, but only empty park stood before him. Shrugging, Ninja turned back to Boffo and began to balance on his hands while tucking his knees under him. He passed a card over to Boffo which bore the words *I am glad to hear you had a wonderful date. It seems you two have been going out quite often lately.* This was true, since Ninja always heard when people entered or exited the base, and for the past few weeks, Boffo and Linksano had not returned until it was quite late at night.

Boffo blushed and focused on lifting his leg behind his head for his next pose. _Yes, we do enjoy going out and having our fun. Did I tell you about when Linksano decided to take me to the new exhibit at the museum, which focused on light reflection and the color spectrum? He’s always so sweet to look out for things that would appeal to me. The exhibit featured a beautiful light show there as well as a lot of hands-on experiments so you could see all the colors shining out through the glass prisms. It was absolutely beautiful, and all thought up by him._ Boffo’s eyes started to glow with the bright light that always entered them when he talked about spending time with Linksano. _After we left the museum, we were feeling hungry so we went out to a cozy little place nearby that had an old-fashioned soda fountain! Isn’t that neat?_

*Oh yes, that is very neat. It’s amazing how many fun things you two always are able to do together.* Ninja truly meant all these words, and he loved seeing his best friend happy, but a small part of him couldn’t help but feel annoyance when he heard Boffo talk about his relationship. Ninja hadn’t been out with someone in many months, and he’d never been in a particularly long-lasting relationship, not like the one Boffo and Linksano had. Or like one anyone else at the base had either, now that he thought about it. Ninja let out a silent sigh at the fact that he was the only single member of the group before quickly catching himself and trying to smile again at Boffo. *Uh, so what else is going on in your life? There must be lots of fun things you do when you’re not with Linksano. Tell me about those. Please.*

Boffo paused as he noticed that Ninja seemed to be looking at him a bit strangely, but didn’t want to ignore his friend’s question, so he continued on. _Well, 80s Dan asked me to help him organize his Happy Meal Toy collection, which was very fun! It’s amazing the kind of nostalgia those toys can bring back. They certainly worked on me, since I had many of them when I was a kid!_ Boffo reached for his water bottle to take a few sips. _After that, 90s Kid and I played video games for while, and later that night, after Linksano was finished with his science experiments, we went up to the apartment roof to stargaze for a while. He showed me all sorts of constellations and even set up chairs and hot chocolate in case we got cold. Although with him so close to me, I didn’t really notice the cold at all._ Boffo said with a giggle.

Ninja nodded along, not really listening to what Boffo was saying, but he flinched when he heard his friend mention Linksano’s name yet again. A wave of sadness rolled through his body, though it was covered up by a larger wave of annoyance. *Oh, how thoughtful of him. With that big brain of his, I’m sure he thinks of everything when you’re together* Ninja replied, his words slightly more caustic than he’d meant them to be. He shook his head and tried to control himself. He was happy for Boffo and Linksano. He was. He was happy that all of his close friends were in relationships. He truly was. *So, Boffo* he said, turning to the clown once he was calm again, *how has your work at the hospital been? You are so very dedicated to all those children. It is one of your most admirable qualities.* Ninja was certain this line of questioning would keep Boffo’s mind off his relationship. Which he was still very happy about.

Boffo nodded, his smile growing brighter at the mention of the children he cared for so dearly. _Oh yes, everything at the hospital has been wonderful lately! They’re all so brave and such loving little angels. They seemed to really enjoy the new card tricks I showed them, as well as the new juggling moves I managed to learn thanks to 90s Kid teaching me Hackey Sack._

Ninja relaxed and settled onto his palms, holding his legs out high over his head as Boffo started to talk about the hospital. He loved those children so much and they of course adored him. *I am certain that you bring them immeasurable amounts of joy* Ninja said as he passed a card over for Boffo to read. *I shall make sure to thank 90s Kid for teaching you something new, since that is quite a feat.*

_Oh! And I found out that Melanie, one of the children in the oncology ward, loves science experiments! So I asked Linksano if he had any books to lend her on science that would be good for her age, and he did! Melanie just loved them, and I was so proud of Linksano. He said that perhaps he could be persuaded to join me one of these days to perform some test tube magic for the kids. He’s so nervous around children, but I’m sure I could help him get over his stage fright, don’t you, Ninja? I think with a little bit of practice, Linksano would be just wonderful at entertaining the kids! Just as he’s wonderful in so many other ways…_

Ninja was about to push another card toward Boffo when he heard Linksano’s name yet again. His arms went so rigid that he ended up tumbling onto his bottom rather harshly, but Ninja didn’t feel any pain, only a surge of anger he could no longer control.

 _Ninja, are you alright?_ Boffo questioned with immediate concern, before shrinking back and hugging himself tightly as Ninja held up his cards with more force than he’d ever used before.

*Is Linksano all you can talk about now, Boffo* he demanded, glaring for perhaps the first time in his life at the clown. *It seems as if I cannot ask you about anything without you inevitably steering the conversation back to him! It’s very frustrating, and it’s worse because you are not the only one who does that! There’s also Linkara, who answers my questions about battle strategies with anecdotes about Harvey’s latest romantic gesture, or 90s Kid, who can’t go more than 5 minutes without talking about Dan’s latest favorite piece of 80s memorabilia! I am so very happy that you all are so dizzy in love that you can barely think straight, but it certainly makes for poor conversation, don’t you think?*

Ninja was known for having a well-controlled temper, but he had never shown such anger toward Boffo before. _Ninja...what...I wasn’t...I didn’t mean..._ Boffo started trembling as realization hit him, understanding now that he had unknowingly rubbed his relationship in his best friend’s face. _Ninja, please forgive me…I’m so sorry for hurting you..._

As he took in Boffo’s expression of sorrow and slight fear, Ninja’s cards fell from his hands and immense guilt washed over him. What had he just done? Had he just...yelled at Boffo? How could he have done such a thing? Feeling his heart start to race, Ninja held up one last card with a now shaky scrawl on it.

*Boffo, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean that. Please forgive this fool. Please don’t be upset... I’m the one who hurt you and I can’t forgive myself for that. I’m so sorry...* Ninja buried his face in his hands, overcome with such emotion that he felt as if he could collapse at any moment, before he forced himself to stop for Boffo’s sake. He was a ninja, one who must be calm and in control at all times, no matter what he felt inside. Ninja knew he had to be strong for Boffo, so he forced back the tears he felt threatening to come and took another breath before looking up to Boffo, dry-eyed and calm.

 _Ninja?_ Boffo honked, his horn trembling slightly as he feared what his friend might do next.

*Boffo, I’m truly okay now. You shouldn’t be the one to apologize. I am the one who has behaved inexcusably today. Please calm down. I don’t want you to be upset because of me.* Ninja pulled Boffo into a gentle hug then, knowing contact like this would soothe the clown. He held his friend loosely until he could feel Boffo’s shaking stop. Ninja then helped them both sit down on the grass and held up another card, written bright pink ink, which matched his cheeks. *I’m so sorry, Boffo. I didn’t mean to explode like that. I just hadn’t realized until now how...how jealous and…lonely I am.*

Boffo returned the embrace until he managed to get his breathing under control. _It’s alright, Ninja, I forgive you. I’m so sorry for not realizing that I was upsetting you. I never realized you were feeling lonely._ Boffo admitted, his blue eyes wide with concern. _I hope I haven’t been neglecting your friendship, or that the others haven’t either. I always enjoy spending time with you, Ninja, and I know that I’m usually busy with my clowning work, but I always love making plans with you too and you’re never a bother to spend time with! I also didn’t realize that you were jealous of Linksano and I, and I hope that I can help you feel better about that-_

*No one has been neglectful of me* Ninja was quick to inform Boffo, not wanting his friend to feel any worse on what was supposed to be a happy day for him. *You and the others have always provided me with the company and friendship I have needed. None of you is to blame for my predicament now.*

Boffo took another breath to calm himself. _I am so relieved to hear that, but I am still confused. Why are you feeling jealous, Ninja? I thought you told me that you were doing alright on your own. Is that not how you truly feel?_

Ninja felt quite embarrassed talking about this, so he twisted his body into another impressive handstand. He always felt better when others were admiring him, so he could speak more easily to Boffo if he stayed in this position. *I am usually fine by myself, Boffo, but I...I still desire the company of a loving man every now and then.* Ninja’s cheeks and writing went pink again, so he walked on his hands around where Boffo sat to distract himself from his embarrassment. As he walked, he spotted another flash of red in the not so far off distance as he did so, but decided not to concentrate on it much.

Boffo watched with slight surprise at how Ninja managed to produce cards and walk on his hands all at the same time, before focusing his full attention on what his friend was saying. _Ninja, I’m so sorry. I never realized how strongly you had been craving romantic companionship. I must not have picked up on it._ Boffo felt guilty at this; though he knew Ninja would’ve most likely done everything possible to keep his loneliness hidden from him.

*It’s not your fault* Ninja was quick to assure him. *I don’t think anyone would have been able to tell that lately I’ve been craving a romantic relationship more than I have in the past. I don't wear just one mask, as you can see.* Ninja smoothed out his facial covering, as if making certain it hadn’t slipped, before he turned his gaze back to the ground. *Being surrounded by people who are in love is a very happy experience, but also a very tiring one. I do not mean to feel jealous of you...all of you...but even my strength is not enough to combat this weakness it seems.* Ninja silently sighed. *Helping you and Linksano move in together today reminded me of this fear I’ve been suffering from for some time. I fear that I might never find the kind of happiness you have, Boffo. I’ve searched for it for so very long, but I...I just can’t seem to find it.*

Boffo leaned back with surprise at the last words the Ninja had written. _What? Ninja, of course you will find happiness! You’re such a handsome, strong, amazingly talented person, and I know anyone would be thrilled to have you as a partner! Love does take a long time to find, but if anyone deserves it, you do! I am confident that you will find it one day!_

Ninja somersaulted forward into a split and stretched forward and backward before he turned back to Boffo at last. *Thank you for your kind words, but my many positive qualities do not seem to be enough to keep a man interested for long. A part of me honestly can’t understand it.* Ninja started idly twirling blades of grass through his fingers as he spoke. *Is it really so hard to find a man who is strong, yet sensitive? Smart, yet idealistic? Confident but still shy? Passionate and devoted, while still displaying logical reasoning capabilities, and occasional bursts of impulsiveness, to keep things fresh? Handsomeness would of course be nice, though not required, especially if a unique body or personality type is available. Interest in my hobbies is a must, but I also want him to have his own passions.*

Ninja continued on like this for some time, while Boffo gave him a somewhat incredulous look. _Ninja, almost all of those qualities contradict each other. I don’t think any person you could meet would contain every single one of those qualities. How can one person possess every one of those qualities? I say this as your dearest friend, so please don’t take offense at this, but is it possible that maybe your standards are a just a little tiny bit too high?_ Boffo ended with a grimace, hoping that maybe Ninja would understand that he didn’t mean to sound so unpleasant. He just worried that Ninja might be searching for someone that didn’t exist, instead of opening his eyes to those who were already around him.

Ninja looked taken aback by Boffo's words. *What? You think my standards are too high? I...I don’t even know what to say. Is it wrong to search for a man whose qualities you admire? I just happen to admire many different types of qualities, that’s all.* Ninja crossed his arms then, feeling a bit stubborn. *I fully believe a person can be all of those things. I just haven’t been looking long enough or hard enough yet. I’ll be able to find a guy like that, I’m sure of it. I’m sure...*

Ninja lowered his cards as he thought back to his past five relationships, all of which had ended in under a month. Those men had embodied many of the qualities he had listed, though not all of them, but a large enough number to seem satisfactory. Ninja had even been willing to work with them on developing the areas of their personality he felt could be improved. And yet they had all broken up with him without Ninja understanding why. He’d assumed they had just been flighty and not willing to commit to something serious, but...but maybe it had been him. Maybe his standards had been too high...

*I’m sure I…I’ve chased them all away, haven’t I?* Ninja sighed, looking down again. He wasn’t going to cry but his spirits were incredibly low. *Boffo, what am I supposed to do now? Is this just how it’s meant to be? Perhaps a ninja should be alone for life…perhaps that is what I deserve after all…*

Boffo’s spirits plummeted with how dejected and defeated Ninja now seemed. He was about to console his friend that a lifetime alone and miserable was most certainly not what he deserved, when he noticed someone in the distance clad in red robes. This man wore a piano-key patterned tie tied around his head, and was thrusting his arms and legs into the air, obviously doing some sort of martial arts training. Boffo brightened as he thought that maybe it would make Ninja happy to see someone who shared his interests so close by, so he tapped Ninja on the shoulder.

_Ninja, put those terrible and untrue thoughts out of your head and try to think positively. See that man over there? It looks like we’re not the only ones who came to the park to do some training today. His moves certainly look interesting. Maybe talking to someone like that might cheer you up?_

*Huh?* Ninja pulled out of his stupor and looked up to witness the man performing rather poor attempts at punches and kicks. His mind finally put together that this was the red flash which had been distracting him earlier and he felt a minor twitch of irritation mixed with mild curiosity as to what this guy was doing. *Interesting? I think you mean pitiful, Boffo. That man does not seem to be much of a fighter.* As the red-clad figure drew closer, and Ninja glimpsed his face, recognition dawned on him.

*That’s the man Linkara wanted me to spar with for one of his video reviews, Kung-Foo Tom or something. I remember that flamboyant red outfit and those poor moves now. I stood on camera with him for a few minutes before vanishing as quickly as I could. If we actually engaged in battle, I would wipe the floor with him and I didn’t think that a scene of carnage would mesh well with a comedic Internet video.* Ninja continued to watch him for a few moments. *I see his dedication hasn’t faltered, even though his fighting style has not improved much.*

Boffo was surprised at how swiftly Ninja was dismissing the man and his performance, and bit back another comment about his endlessly high standards. Maybe the man had some sort of inner grace? Maybe he had qualities that couldn't be seen from the outside? Boffo didn’t want Ninja to keep letting possible happiness pass him by, and he figured this chance was as good enough as any. When he noticed the man looking in their direction and smiling, Boffo waved to him.

 _Hello!_ he honked in a friendly manner. _You look exhausted. We have plenty of water here if you would like some!_ Boffo offered, reaching for one of the bottles that remained in the chilled lunchbox they had brought.

Ninja turned to Boffo in surprise when he called out to the man. *What are you doing? Are you inviting him over here? Why would you do that? I told you I barely remember that man and I’m not impressed with his skills, so why...* Ninja suddenly realized what Boffo was doing and he scowled. *Boffo, I know you think my standards could be lower, but this is not the time to test that theory. Just because he is a martial artist and I find him somewhat interesting to watch does not mean I’m interested in dating him. You should just give up and let me wallow in my own misery.*

 _So you do find him a little bit interesting?_ Boffo asked, his smile back in place as Ninja fidgeted under his teasing.

*Interesting does not mean dateable* Ninja tried in vain to insist, but Boffo seemed unwilling to listen, so he quickly set his card down and tried to look at their visitor with as little interest as possible. Boffo, on the other hand, happily handed him the water bottle.

“Thank you very much,” the man replied in an oddly stilted voice, bowing to the pair in thanks. “I have been taking note of the two of you since you arrived in this park. You have accomplished some amazing feats of flexibility, which were very inspiring events to bear witness to.”

Boffo nodded back to him, still smiling. _Thank you for the compliment. It’s such a lovely day outside, that we decided to do our training out here today. Your training certainly looked exciting too, Mr..._

The man bowed again. “Kung-Tai Ted, at your service.”

_My name is Boffo, Ted. It’s nice to meet you!_

“Likewise, Boffo. Of course, I already know who you are. Master of dance-fu and akido, the Ninja-Style Dancer, right?” Ted fixed his gaze on the man and practically beamed at him. “It has been a long time since our last meeting. We last rendezvoused at that hotel in Chicago, correct?”

Ninja rolled his eyes before letting them land briefly upon Ted’s figure. Upon closer inspection, his face was not unattractive, and his body-type, while in need of some improvement, was acceptable. Ninja was beginning to plan out an exercise regimen for him when he first realized that this screamed out high-maintenance, and then realized that he was considering this man as a dating prospect. Trying to shake these thoughts away, Ninja focused on what the man had been saying. Of course it was an inspiring event to witness his amazing body, so that was no surprise...oh, Ted. That was his name. Ninja supposed it was not an unappealing moniker. His lips flickered slightly at the flattery before he stood up to bow at Ted.

*Yes, it has been some time. I hope you have been doing well.* Ninja felt awkward then, not sure of what he was supposed to say to this man. *I, um, see that you are still...attempting to do martial arts.* Ninja could feel the look of disapproval Boffo was now sending him even without looking at him, but he couldn’t help saying that. Ninja strove to speak the truth whenever possible, after all. Luckily, Ted didn’t seem to be bothered by the comment since he chuckled and nodded.

“Ah, yes, I see you have noticed my martial arts prowess as well. I was so disappointed when we were unable to spar on that day so long ago. I wanted to engage you in a battle and show you that you are not the only impressively stunning fighter on the Internet. In fact, I have my own web series. Have you by any chance seen it?” Ted asked, looking hopeful. “I would love to have you stop by as a special guest.”

Boffo’s eyes sparkled and he looked to Ninja expectantly, thinking that would surely be the ticket to ending Ninja’s loneliness issues, but his face fell when he read his reply.

*I respectfully decline your offer, Ted. I do not enjoy being made conspicuous, and I also need to be available for Linkara if he requires my services. Besides, I do not know very much about those grainy, inaccurate films from the 1970s that you choose to base your martial arts knowledge around, so I’m afraid I wouldn’t quite fit in.*

Ninja looked down when Boffo gave an irritating tap to his leg and signed _Don’t be mean!_ Ninja quickly signed back *I’m not!*

Instead of seeming perturbed by these odd actions, Ted instead was looking at Ninja in shocked delight.

“Ninja, I hadn’t realized that you were so familiar with my show. I am thrilled to hear that you have seen a lot of it!”

Ninja started feeling flustered at the surprised but intrigued smile Boffo suddenly sent his way, and he quickly held up a card. *I haven’t seen all of your episodes. I just wanted to brush up on who you were after Linkara asked me to cameo in that video. It’s not as if I was interested-” Ninja lowered his card when he felt a jab in the shin from Boffo but Ted still did not seem to notice anything strange about them, as he instead chuckled good-naturedly.

“You two seem like quite the pair. I can tell you have known each other for a long time.”

 _Oh yes, we have been good friends for quite a while._ Boffo honked back, smiling brightly at Ted once again. _Ninja and I enjoy spending time together, especially when we’re with my boyfriend. There are so many fun things three people can do together, though not as many as four people can do together._

*Oh, that’s very subtle and not at all desperate* Ninja sarcastically signed at Boffo, but the clown ignored him. Ted also seemed not to have heard Boffo, though, since he was beaming over at Ninja once again.

“I am glad that you can spend time with your friends despite being such a busy man, Ninja. I still would like to thank you for watching what episodes of my show that you have, and please know you have a standing invitation to appear as my guest. I think an episode featuring both of us, the masters of the martial arts world, would impress the metaphorical socks off the Internet.”

Ninja’s eyes narrowed slightly. He hated bragging from someone who was unable to back up his words with actions, and he was certain Ted could not back up any of his claims to impress.

*Well, we certainly would not want to interrupt such a skilled fighter as yourself, Ted, so we should let you get back to your training. You can keep the water if you’d like.*

“Hold that thought, my worthy adversary,” Ted told him, not noticing the way Ninja rolled his eyes at that remark. “Do either of you hear the cries of one needing assistance?”

At once, Ninja closed his eyes and concentrated, wondering how this fool could’ve heard something when his highly trained and ultra-sensitive ears had not. Fortunately he did not need to focus for long, and all three of them looked up when they heard a soft ‘mrowr’ coming from above. Sure enough, there was a cat huddled up on a tree branch and looking rather pitifully down at them.

 _Oh, poor kitty!_ Boffo honked, looking very upset. _Don’t worry, we’ll get you down! Should someone call the fire department?_

Ninja shook his head, not wanting Boffo to be so upset over an easily solved problem. *There is no need, Boffo. I shall retrieve…oh what in the – what is he doing?!*

Without anyone noticing, Ted had leapt toward the tree and was already making his slow, panting way up the trunk. “Huff...huff...there’s…huff huff…no need to fear...huff...Ted is...here...” Ninja and Boffo watched wide-eyed as Ted somehow managed to shimmy his way up the thick-trunked tree. Though he panted and puffed, Ted didn’t once complain about the way the rough bark dug into his hands and arms or the splinters he was undoubtedly getting.

*You fool. Why are you doing this?* Ted didn’t respond of course, since he was concentrating on his climb, but Ninja already knew the answer. He wanted to help that kitten and he wasn’t going to let anything stop him, no matter what personal damage he obtained in the process. Ninja couldn’t help admiring Ted a bit as he sluggishly pulled himself onto the branch and reached out a battered arm toward the kitten.

“Greetings...huff...little kitten...huff huff...”

 _Oh, the kitty went to him!_ Boffo honked ecstatically as he jumped into the air and hugged himself. _The kitty’s going to be okay! Thank you, Ted, thank you so much!_

*It is nice to see a man who will perform a good deed for no reward. Good work, Ted* Ninja said, feeling a small surge of affection for the man.

Ted’s already flushed face turned even redder upon reading Ninja’s words and he fidgeted happily upon the branch. “This was...really nothing for...a martial artist of...my great skill,” he said, running a hand through his hair. “In fact I...I...oh. I, uh, seem to be...unable to get down…heh heh…funny, isn’t it?”

Ninja sighed, looking up at Ted with an expression of frustration mixed with pity. Of course this ridiculous man would just rush into a situation without having a return strategy in mind, and would end up needing to be bailed out.

*Wait there, Ted. Hold very still before you fall and break your neck.* Ninja performed some hand-seals and within a moment was on the branch with Ted. He reached out with one arm and slung the man over his shoulder, while placing the kitten in the crook of his other arm, before returning to the ground. The kitten leapt down and scampered off somewhere, and Ninja set Ted back onto his feet. *There you are. Please do not go risking yourself where there is no need to from now on.* Ninja found himself blushing when he saw the look he was being given by Ted just then. The martial artist was flushed, smiling widely, and he might as well have had cartoon hearts in his eyes. This look was not lost on Boffo.

 _Oh Ted, that was amazing!_ Boffo honked, still beaming at the man. _How can we thank you for so gallantly risking your life to save that sweet little kitten?_

*More like foolishly* Ninja signed, but he was once more ignored.

“There is no need to thank me. A good deed should be its own reward,” Ted said, wincing a bit as he took a better look at his scratched up hands. “But I feel as if I should offer my thanks to you, Ninja, for saving me from that silly predicament.”

*Silly? You mean dangerous* Ninja said, still feeling both flustered and annoyed. *I don’t ever want to see you doing something so foolish again, Ted.* Ted seemed to beam even brighter at this scolding, which only made Ninja blush more. *Stop staring at me and focus on your hands. They are a mess. You should treat them at once. Here.* Ninja swiftly pulled out a small brown jar and handed it to Ted. *Apply this to your hands three times a day for a week. Do you understand?*

“Oh, yes sir!” Ted cried, clutching the jar as if it were a precious gift. “Now, if I may be so bold, may I take you out to dinner to thank you for being my knight in shining armor, Ninja?”

Ninja couldn’t take the feeling of not only Ted’s eyes but Boffo’s eyes trained upon him and his instincts to escape flared up. *I cannot. I am busy. Every night this week. I...have to get more of that healing balm. It is a rare item. I must travel to get it and...now I must go. Goodbye.* A puff of smoke appeared in the place where Ninja had once stood, leaving only Ted and Boffo to blink in surprise at his sudden disappearance.

Boffo sighed and stared at the dissipating smoke that still lingered in the air. What was Ninja thinking? He had just admitted to being lonely and jealous of the relationships of his teammates and now he was running away from someone who was clearly interested? The clown turned to Ted and smiled apologetically.

_I'm sorry about my friend’s behavior. He’s very busy and sometimes when you look twice he’s disappeared._

Ted shrugged off the apology. “Oh, I don’t mind. He seems like a very wonderful person to know.” Boffo smiled as he watched Ted hold so tightly to the jar, as though afraid he would drop it and break it. Ted seemed very nice, and Boffo didn’t want Ninja to just pass up this opportunity to get to know him, so he smiled as he was struck with an idea.

_Ted, do you go to karaoke at all?_

Ted looked surprised. “I’m afraid I am not one for singing. Why do you ask?”

_Well, my friends and I go every week, and Ninja never misses it. It would be nice if you were to come join us, as my guest._

Ted blinked before grinning and bowing eagerly, still keeping a tight hold on the jar. “I would be honored to attend!”

 _Great! We meet Friday night at eight o’clock. Let me write down the address!_ Boffo got out some scratch paper before handing it to Ted, his heart fluttering as he noticed how carefully Ted slipped the paper into his pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

Ninja strolled into his favorite local weapons shop and headed directly to the back, nodding politely to the owner as he passed by him. He had favorite shops of this nature all over the world and always made sure to stop in each one whenever he could to see if any rare or hard-to-find pieces were for sale. On this particular Wednesday, however, the reasons Ninja was visiting the shop were twofold.

One, he needed some new shuriken, since 90s Kid had thought for some reason that it would be fun to pack his in mud and toss them at rocks. Two, he needed to get away from Boffo for a little while. While normally this would be an inconceivable thought for Ninja, his best friend had lately taken to talking to him more and more about his dating life, or lack thereof. This was already a hard enough topic for Ninja to discuss voluntarily, and though Boffo meant well, he was starting to drive Ninja crazy. Yes, he had high standards. Yes, he did have a tendency to not give people the proper chances they deserved, but...but...but it was not so simple for Ninja. He couldn’t just kiss a man boldly on the cheek in front of everyone and admit he liked him just like that.

So for the immediate future, Ninja was going to focus on easy things, like weapons. When weapons broke, you repaired them, and if you couldn’t, you purchased new ones. That was it. Nothing complicated about it. For just one lazy afternoon, Ninja was not going to complicate his life at all.

A few feet away, Ted was carefully examining katanas and wakizashi, before sliding one expertly crafted sword back into its holster carefully. “It’s a beautiful piece of craftsmanship. I would purchase it, but it would mean instant noodles for breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the next several months. Who would have thought I would lose my last sword by accidentally throwing it handle-first at an enemy?” Ted mused to himself before placing the weapon back on the rack.

Ted turned his head, his eyes lighting up when he spotted a familiar man dressed all in black, the man Ted had been dreaming of for days. Ted had been crushing on the Ninja-Style Dancer ever since he’d met him during that hotel crossover a few years ago. The ninja had seemed so fascinating and intelligent, was such a cunning fighter, and was extremely handsome to boot, and Ted’s crush had only intensified ever since being carried to safety in Ninja’s arms, which was how he was remembering the whole cat-in-the-tree incident. Ted quickly approached Ninja, trying to still the tremors in his hands and the lolling of his tongue.

“Greetings. You know, we really should keep meeting like this.”

Ninja almost jumped at that familiar dubbed voice but he caught himself just in time. How on Earth had that man managed to sneak up on him? No, more importantly, why was he here, ruining his simple day? Ninja whirled around, intent on asking him that, but he froze when he saw that look in Ted’s eyes again, that same look he had given him in the park. Ninja’s chest grew tight and he felt as if he was struggling to breathe, but he still managed to hold up a card.

*Ted. What a surprise to see you here. I didn’t realize you used weapons.* Ninja felt a bit stupid after saying this, since many martial artists used weapons, but Ted always seemed to make him feel uncomfortable somehow. *So, how are your hands? Have you been applying that balm like I instructed?* Ninja cast a sharp glance at Ted’s hands, wanting to make sure his words had been heeded. He also needed to avoid looking at Ted’s face right now, because he didn’t think he could stand to see those doe eyes a second longer without doing something crazy.

Ted held out his hands for Ninja to inspect, feeling pleased that he actually seemed to care about them enough to follow up on his well-being. “Yes, I applied the balm three times a day, just like you told me. It’s worked wonders, so thank you very much for giving it to me.”

Ninja nodded, happy with these results. *It's nothing to be thanked over. Any decent person would have done the same for an injured human being.*

“How have you been since our meeting at the park?” Ted wondered. “I haven’t seen you there since that fated day we last met, and it has lost some of its allure as a result.”

*I have been busy. I, uh, went on that journey to retrieve more balm* Ninja quickly said, remembering the excuse he had given in the park, *and I also have been working for Linkara. He needs me to train the others since we are often caught up in serious events that I cannot speak about.* Ninja ignored Ted’s words about the park losing its allure and instead looked back to the shuriken, hoping Ted would get the hint that he was busy.

Instead, Ted looked at the weapons shelves that Ninja was perusing. “Ah, I see you are looking at shuriken. Do you have a specific type in mind that you prefer? You know, I might have some helpful tips on how someone as powerful as you might improve his throw. Shuriken are yet another thing I am a master of.”

Ninja narrowed his eyes slightly, another wave of irritation starting to wash over him. *Oh really? Do tell me about those tips of yours* he said, now shooting Ted a challenging look. If he was going to speak with such confidence, he had better be able to back his claims up, or else he risked losing Ninja’s respect.

“Uh, well, I meant…you know, when you curve your arm…” Ted started to stutter, not expecting this response from Ninja, since he seemed more likely to blow off the words of others and stick with his own instincts instead. “Um, the thing to remember about shuriken is...I mean, of course you have to...” Ted’s eyes roved wildly about the store as he tried desperately to come up with something he knew about shuriken. Unfortunately he had never fought using them before and he had nothing to say about them, and Ted was certain this revelation would not endear him to the ninja. Feeling panicked and dry-throated, Ted’s eyes finally landed on something he did recognize.

“Tsurugi!” he blurted out, before realizing the whole store had heard him. Ted quickly blushed and hurried over to the shiny, double-edged broadsword on display. “Ninja, did you happen to get a look at this tsurugi over here?” he asked, trying to smile in a charming manner at the man. “It has always been a weapon I’ve admired, since it is beautiful yet dangerous. A trait I also admire in men, I must admit.” Ted said as suavely as he could. He ran his fingers along the blade. “This model is especially impressive, since it seems to be a replica of the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, one of the three Imperial Regalia of Japan.” Ted continued, hoping he was impressing Ninja even a little bit. He was surprised to see Ninja staring at him intently and felt his face heat up a bit more. “Uh, I’m sure you know about those, right? The sword Kusanagi, the mirror Yata no Kagami, and the jewel Yasakani no Magatama? They, um, they are the sacred treasures of J-Japan,” he continued, feeling unnerved by Ninja’s unblinking stare, “and, uh, and even though their locations are not, um, confirmed, I still wish I could...one day see them…myself...” Ted trailed off; feeling terrified that he had somehow upset Ninja because of his rambling on a topic that most certainly was not shuriken.

Ninja’s eyes had not left Ted’s face once after he’d properly identified the sword, and the longer Ted spoke, the more intense his gaze grew. When Ted finally trailed off, Ninja had moved much closer to him, and was now standing mere inches away, his eyes locked upon Ted’s terrified blue ones.

*You are not lying one bit* he finally held up on a card. *You honestly do admire the scared treasures of Japan and wish to see them one day.* As Ted nodded his head in agreement with this assessment, Ninja’s eyes widened and filled with anime sparkles. *I have also admired the three beautiful treasures of my homeland ever since I first laid eyes upon in them in the _Sailor Moon_ manga! I had already admired the strength of Haruka, the grace of Michiru, and the mystery of Setsuna, but after seeing the two lovebirds sacrifice their hearts to locate the treasures, I was forever in awe of their courage. Thank goodness Setsuna managed to save them, because I don’t know if I would have been able to keep reading if they were truly dead, but I digress. After seeing those treasures I knew it must become a life goal of mine to see them up close and personally! Even though they are hidden throughout Japan, it would be no trouble for a ninja with my level of skill to locate them. I have never heard of anyone else with this desire, though, so I must ask you, Ted – what is your plan for seeing the treasures? Perhaps we can compare notes and come up with the ultimate plan to find them!* In his glee, Ninja completely forget his normal stoic nature and devolved into the inner fanboy he tried to keep buried deep inside him.

Ted was at first very relieved that Ninja was indeed impressed with what he had to say, and he felt a warm feeling flood through him the more he listened to him talk. When the ninja finished, though, Ted couldn’t help floundering a bit. “Well, erm, I d-don’t exactly have a plan or any notes, but I’m sure you’ve already come up with a wonderful plan to find them. But, um, I would gladly assist you on such a journey if you so desired my company.” Ted tried to think back to what else Ninja had said about them and gave him a slightly puzzled look. “Oh...you are a fan of something called _Sailor Moon?_ What is it? Is it new?”

*You...don't know what _Sailor Moon_ is?* Ninja asked, his expression falling as if he’d just had a bucket of water dumped over him. *And you don’t have any plans to see the treasures, just a vague notion that you’d one day like to. Of course. I don’t know why I expected anything different.*

Ted’s heart plummeted he quickly tried to correct this error. “Well, no, but I-I’d certainly love to find out more about that! I have a vast wealth of knowledge on many topics, just not on the those things which happen to be your topics of interest. However, if you feel the need to ramble on more about any of those, I’d be happy to listen to you over dinner, as my invitation still stands.” Ted finished with a grin.

Ninja, feeling rather embarrassed about reacting in such an undignified way, reached for sarcasm and scorn to feel more comfortable. *Oh yes, you certainly have a wealth of knowledge there, Ted. I was especially impressed about what you had to say regarding shuriken – oh wait, that was nothing, which I’m now sure is what you actually know about the topic. You know, I utterly despise people who pretend to be that which they are not.* Ninja clenched his fists a little as he held back a laugh at the sorry invitation Ted had chosen to extend to him. *Sorry, Ted, I will not bore you with my rambling again so I think I’ll pass on dinner. I wouldn’t want some of my mindless chatter to irritate you. For now I must go, so why don’t I leave you with the many other weapons I’m sure you know absolutely nothing about.* With that, Ninja turned on his heels, brought the shuriken he wished to buy to the counter, and then vanished in a cloud of smoke.

“What? Wait, I-I didn’t mean-” But Ted could only watch as Ninja vanished after so swiftly dismissing him once again. He felt his stomach churn at the failed encounter, sighing and putting down the weapon he had been holding with a dejected expression. He had only been trying to impress the man, and it had been working for a minute, before he managed to make his impression of him even worse. “Damn it, Ted, why do you keep screwing up? You should’ve just kept your stupid mouth shut and acted like you knew what he was talking about.” Ted scolded himself as he exited the shop. As he shuffled off in search of a restaurant to eat his sorrows away, he took heart at the piece of paper nestled in his robes which invited him to karaoke. He patted the pocket protecting the missive gently, knowing that he likely had one more chance before he struck out for good.

\-----

90s Kid pulled off part of his straw wrapper before turning and aiming it at Linksano. “Head’s up, dude!” he shouted before blowing into the straw and launching the paper into the side of the scientist’s cheek. Linksano scowled, the side of his face twitching, but he calmly picked up the wrapper, crumpled it, and then dabbed it into his glass of water.

“Good shot, 90s Kid, though you can make a better projectile if you do this.” Linksano promptly stuck the dripping wad of paper onto the end of his straw before puffing out his cheeks and blowing it back at 90s Kid, so hard that it stuck to his sunglasses.

“Ahhh! Dude, that was gross! And totally hardcore!” 90s Kid exclaimed before exploding in a fit of giggles.

“Another classy night at the karaoke bar.” Linkara muttered before downing a glass of beer and signaling the waitress for more.

90s Kid peeled the wrapper off his sunglasses and cleaned them with his flannel. “Aw, c’mon, Linkara, lighten up.”

“Yeah, don’t fret, Kid,” Harvey told him, returning from the bar with his martini. “I keep this place classed up enough for all of us.”

Ninja rolled his eyes at all of them and turned to Boffo, who was seated next to him. *I think you have been rubbing off on the doctor a bit too much.* He frowned when he realized that Boffo appeared to be looking around the bar, as though he were waiting for someone, to appear. *Boffo? Are you alright?*

The clown turned back to him at a tap to his arm and nodded. _Yes, I’m fine. I’m sorry, what were you saying?_ Ninja raised an eyebrow at him. Boffo was not usually so distracted when someone was trying to speak to him.

*Are you expecting anyone else this evening?*

“Ooh, is Dan coming?” 90s Kid asked eagerly. “It’d be totally cool if you invited him!”

“Indeed it would be, sweetie.” 90s Kid shot up from the table at the familiar voice and quickly wrapped his arms around Dan.

“Dude! I totally didn’t know you’d be here! What a radical surprise!” 90s Kid kissed Dan quickly before pulling up an extra chair to the table for him. Ninja nodded in approval at Boffo.

*I see, you invited Dan here for 90s Kid. What a kind gesture to make, Boffo, and a fun surprise for our young friend.*

 _I am glad you feel that way about surprises._ Boffo signed, a slight pink color now tinting his cheeks, which caused Ninja to look at him curiously. _Because you are in for another surprise, Ninja. I hope you will be as happy about it as 90s Kid is._

Ninja’s brow furrowed. *What kind of surprise-*

“Greetings, everyone. I am very pleased to see you on this fine evening.” Ted smiled and bowed his head before the table.

Linkara set his drink down in surprise and reached out to shake Ted’s hand. “Wow, it’s been a long time! Great to see you here, Ted.”

“Oh yeah, I think I’ve seen this cat before,” Harvey said, shaking Ted’s hand once Linkara was finished. “Harvey Finevoice. Were you drawn here by the allure of my golden pipes? Don’t worry, you ain’t the first guy to admit to that.”

Ted chuckled pleasantly, shaking his head. “I’m sure that shall be one of the major perks of my visit, good sir. I look forward to hearing you live up to your karaoke king title.”

“Ted and I carpooled here to enjoy all of your delightful vocals and your delightful company!” Dan explained, pulling up another chair for Ted. “I hope you’re prepared to sing your heart out, my friend.”

Ted chuckled. “I love a challenge, so I shall certainly try my best.”

Ninja merely stared at the man, wondering how in the world he’d realized that he would be in this exact karaoke bar on tonight all nights. If he didn’t already know that Ted was completely inept at spying on anything more lively than a potted plant, he’d think he was being stalked. So how in the world could...

Ninja glanced at Boffo and noticed how he was very fascinated with drumming his fingers on the table and trying not to meet his gaze. His eyes narrowed. *Boffo, you have spilled root beer on your jacket. Please, come to the men’s room so I can help you clean that off.*

 _But I didn’t spill-_ Boffo tried to say before Ninja splashed some soda on him and dragged him away.

“Hey! Do not handle him in such a rough manner or I will have to challenge you to fisticuffs, Ninja!” Linksano spat out as he watched Ninja drag his boyfriend away from the table. Ninja sighed and slightly relaxed his grip on Boffo’s arm, allowing the clown to walk on his own into the restroom to Linksano’s satisfaction, before he followed. After locking the door behind him, Ninja whirled around and stared intently at Boffo, whose pink face was starting to turn a bit red as he fidgeted with the hem of his jacket.

*You did this, didn’t you? It could only have been you, Boffo. Why would you invite him here?*

 _I don’t see what the big fuss is all about._ Boffo replied, though he continued refusing to meet Ninja’s eyes. _I wanted to thank Ted for rescuing that kitty the other day so I invited him to karaoke. I thought it might be fun if he spent some time here with us._

*I think you meant to say with me, Boffo.*

 _What’s so wrong about thinking that?_ Boffo finally looked up, his expression hesitant but also determined. _You two seemed to be getting along well at the park, so I thought you might also get along well here._

*Was the weapons shop also your idea?* Ninja asked suspiciously.

Boffo quickly shook his head. _I promise, Ninja, I only invited him here and that’s all._ Boffo’s expression suddenly grew curious. _Why, what happened at the weapons shop?_

*Nothing!* Ninja replied, too quickly to be believable. *Look, Boffo-* he tried to begin again, but Boffo shook his head and continued signing.

_I’m not saying you should rush into anything, Ninja. I’m not even saying you should go on a date with him. I’m simply asking you to spend one evening with Ted and your friends, and try to have a good time. Is it really so hard for you to spend an evening with a friendly, outgoing, cute, single guy, Ninja?_

*Just because he’s cute doesn’t mean he’s a good fit for me* Ninja replied, before suddenly blushing. *Not that I think he’s cute! I just randomly picked one attribute from your verbal list, that’s all!* Boffo silently giggled, which made Ninja’s blush grow stronger. *Alright fine, I will spend one evening with him in this group setting but after that I don’t want you interfering again without my asking you to, Boffo.*

Boffo nodded at once. _Of course, Ninja. I apologize if I’ve overstepped any boundaries. I only wish to see you happy._

*I know you do.* Ninja’s face relaxed into a small smile. *I feel very lucky to know someone who cares so much about my happiness. Okay, we might as well head back there before your boyfriend comes searching for us.*

Linksano looked relieved that Boffo’s smile was still in place when the two returned to the table, though he still shot Ninja one last disapproving look. Ninja ignored this and decided he might as well make the best of the evening for Boffo’s sake.

*So, Ted. It is nice to see you supporting the musical arts. I’m glad to know my ramblings did not scare you away from spending time in my presence.* Ninja wasn’t intentionally trying to be so stiff with the man, but he couldn’t help it, there was some quality about Ted that made him uncomfortable.

Ted fidgeted a bit and focused on sipping the drink that had just arrived for him. “Ah, yes. I hope you will accept my apologies for that slip of the tongue. That was not at all what I’d meant to say. Anyway, it is good to see you again as well.” The two sat awkwardly then for several moments, not sure of what to say, while around them the others chatted easily.

Harvey lit up a cigarette and passed one off to Dan before catching sight of the monitor. “Ninja, you better head up there or you’re gonna miss your cue.”

*Oh thank Buddha* Ninja thought, since singing never failed to help ease the discord in his heart. He thought that he’d frequently go insane if his vow of silence did not exclude singing. Singing was a wonderful way to let his inner feelings out into the open without having anyone realize that the lyrics he sang expressed what he felt so deeply inside him.

As Ninja took the stage, Ted couldn’t help following his movements with his eyes. Ninja’s every action was graceful, whether he was adjusting the microphone or scratching the back of his neck, and Ted soon found himself lost in a blissful dream state where nothing existed but the ninja. He was so far gone that it took 90s Kid tapping his hand with ice-cold fingers to snap him out of his stupor.

“Ahh icy!” he cried before jumping a foot in the air and covering his hand protectively.

“Oh, sorry dude, I didn’t mean to scare ya.” 90s Kid apologized while Dan smiled at him.

“We were only trying to get your attention to ask if you planned on singing tonight, my friend.”

“That’s perfectly alright,” Ted said, trying to come off as cool and collected. If he impressed Ninja’s friends, he would certainly have a better shot at impressing Ninja. “As for me singing, well, I don’t think I shall be partaking tonight. You see, my skills are so impressive that I would surely put anyone else here to shame and I would hate to ruin the evening like that.”

“Whoa, you must be totally good at singing,” 90s Kid said, giving Ted such a look of awe that he couldn’t help puffing out his chest. Ted was about to continue informing them about his singing prowess when a voice surely belonging to a member of a heavenly choir wafted through the air of the club.

Ted turned back into the stage, as did every other patron of the establishment, and watched with pure reverence as Ninja sang the most beautiful song the martial artist had ever heard. It so captivated Ted that he soon found tears forming in his eyes and he thanked whatever deities were out there for allowing him to witness such a performance. “Ninja...” he whispered to himself, “You are divine...”

Ninja adored singing. He adored belting out his true emotions in his native tongue, or whatever other foreign language he was in the mood to sing in, since plain English never seemed to be enough to convey what he was feeling. He also adored the rapt attention the audience afforded him whenever he took the stage, their cheers and applause a comforting salve for his insecurities.

Ninja gave a deep bow to the enthusiastic crowd after his song ended, before heading back to the table to bask in the praise of his companions. However, he found his discomfort level rising when he noticed that Ted had tears on his cheeks and was sniffling into a tissue offered to him by Boffo.

“Ninja, that was beautiful!” Ted couldn’t help gushing. “It was the most amazing performance I’ve ever witnessed! I didn’t know you had such a voice, and I must admit that it saddens me to know that you choose to hide it behind subtitles.”

Ninja felt a blush begin to creep up his face and he shifted in place. Ted’s show of emotion was making him incredibly uneasy. *Please get a hold of yourself, Ted. It was merely a song, nothing more.* Boffo frowned and lightly smacked Ninja’s arm before mouthing to him to be more gracious. Ninja frowned in return before nodding, remembering his words to Boffo from before. *I mean, thank you, Ted. It is always nice to be complemented on one’s talents. I am glad you enjoyed my performance.*

“Ninja, I think you outdid yourself tonight.” Linkara added, while the others chimed in with their own positive words.

“I gotta hand it to you, Twinkle Toes, despite me not understanding a word of it, I was moved by you.” Harvey said, tipping his hat to him. Ninja beamed at such words from Harvey, the best singer he knew (though he’d never admit that), and he nodded his thanks in return.

“It really is a shame that you can’t share your voice with us more often, my obsidian-clad friend,” Dan added. “I’ve never heard such beautiful singing before.”

“You wanna rephrase that, Crockett?” Harvey asked, shooting Dan a sharp look.

“Uh, well, I-I mean of course your voice is beautiful too,” Dan quickly stammered. “W-what’s most important here is that people can come together and share songs and become closer thanks to that...that sharing of...musical abilities.”

“Boy, that’s the biggest load of hot air-” Harvey started to mutter before he was elbowed in the ribs by Linkara.

“I think it’s your turn to wow the crowds, Harvey. Why don’t you get up there and show them all who’s the real king of this club.”

Harvey smiled and pressed his lips to Linkara’s. “You really know how to earn yourself a song dedication, Kid.”

Ted, now fully calmed down from his earlier outburst, rubbed his beard thoughtfully as he heard the words ‘song dedication’. Perhaps there was something to that idea. Ted’s thoughts were interrupted when 90s Kid tapped him again.

“Dude, are you gonna sing after Harvey’s done? I totally wanna hear your most radically awesome voice!”

Ninja turned to Ted with some skepticism. *Oh, were you planning on singing tonight, Ted?* Ted faltered as he heard the truly golden strains of Harvey’s voice. Though it wasn’t nearly as good as Ninja’s, it was still far beyond his ability.

“Oh yeah! Ted told us how his voice could totally rock this place!” 90s Kid yelled with glee, causing Ted to slink down a bit in his chair.

“Um, well, like I said, I’m not sure that I-”

“Don’t be nervous, my piano-tied friend!” Dan chimed in. “We’d all love to hear your dulcet tones washing over this club!”

Ted swallowed and reached for his drink. Once again, his boasting was going to get him humiliated. He especially didn’t want to go on stage after the likes of Ninja and Harvey. Ninja seemed to sense Ted’s discomfort and a glint came into his eye.

*Yes, Ted. You should definitely grace us with a song. I’m sure we would all love to witness such a feat.* Maybe a little public failure would help cure Ted’s annoying bravado.

Boffo’s frown deepened as he read Ninja’s latest card. Why was he acting like this? Even if he wasn’t enjoying being with Ted, did he have to try and embarrass the man in front of everyone? Boffo subtly got Ninja’s attention and shot him his most disappointed look, which seemed to do the trick. Ninja fidgeted slightly in his seat and took a quick sip of his water before he turned back to Ted.

*I’m simply saying that if a person is going to brag about having amazing skills in a certain field, such as singing or weapons or martial arts, that such a person should find it easy to back up those claims. Don’t you agree, Ted? But, if that person had, say, spoken incorrectly about having such skills, then it wouldn’t be a problem for that person to stand down and keep quiet about himself in the future.*

“Uh, dude? What are you talking about?” 90s Kid scratched his head and looked confusedly at Ninja.

Dan also seemed puzzled. “Are you saying Ted shouldn’t sing for us tonight?”

“No.” Everyone turned as Ted stood up, looking very pale but very determined. “On second thought, I will be singing tonight. I have decided to make my karaoke debut in this club.” Without further comment, Ted headed for the stage and searched quickly through the song options. Once he’d made his selection, he adjusted the microphone, dropped it, picked it back up, and gave a weak chuckle.

“Heh heh. Um, g-greetings everyone. I am Kung-Tai Ted, and I would like to share this song with you tonight. It’s a song I’ve performed many times before in the comfort of my own shower, but tonight I would like to dedicate it to a...a very special, brilliant, amazing person. We might not know each other very well but I...I hope that will change.” Ted shot Ninja, who was red-cheeked and staring at the table, one last look before he began.

Boffo couldn’t help giggling with joy over how adorable Ted’s dedication was. It took real courage to share your true feelings with an audience full of strangers, and Boffo hoped that Ninja would appreciate it. The song, _I Want You To Want Me_ by Cheap Trick, began to play and Ninja couldn’t help but sigh at the lack of subtlety in Ted’s choice of music. He was surprised, though, to hear shouts of approval and joy from the other bar patrons.

“Wooo!”

“Yes! I love this song!”

“Awesome choice, bro!”

Song choice aside, Ted’s actual singing left much to be desired, presumably since a dub voice did not provide him with much vocal range, but nobody in the audience seemed to care. Even the team seemed to be enjoying what they were hearing.

“Whoa, he totally is awesome!” 90s Kid said, nodding his head to the music. Ted grew more confident as he noticed that people weren’t laughing or booing him offstage, and when there was a lull in the singing for the guitar solo, he figured the best thing to do beside stand there was break out his better dance moves.

“Well, would you look at that,” Harvey said as he removed the cigarette from his mouth. “The cat can dance.”

*Dance? Really? You must be exaggerating.* Ninja, still keeping his eyes trained on anything but Ted, found it extremely doubtful that a man as clumsy as the red-clad fighter could be coordinated enough to attempt anything more refined than the Chicken Dance. But since the crowd continued to cheer for him, Ninja rolled his eyes and finally looked toward the stage. *I am sure that what you call dancing I would...I would...is that...really Ted?* Behind his mask, Ninja’s jaw dropped and he wondered if he was hallucinating. After reaching down and pinching his leg hard enough to prove he wasn’t, Ninja was forced to come to a conclusion. Despite being the clumsiest man Ninja had ever met, despite have a singing voice like sandpaper rubbing against wood, Ted was actually gifted at something: dancing. He was far from Ninja’s level, of course, but compared to a normal person he was actually...good. Really good.

 _I can’t help but notice you seem impressed._ Boffo signed when Ninja glanced his way. He was wearing a small smirk that caused Ninja to blush once again. _Perhaps you misjudged more about Ted than his dancing ability?_

*Okay, I’ll admit he’s impressed me in one...no two...okay three areas* Ninja conceded. *That still doesn’t mean I...I would want to...*

“Well, that was quite a surprise,” Linkara commented as Ted started to take one of many bows on the stage. “He wasn’t great but he managed to put on a decent show.”

“I’ll say,” Harvey agreed. “His pipes may have rusted a bit, but I think that one’s got a heart of gold instead.”

“He certainly has courage,” Linksano piped up. “It takes quite the mettle to stand up in front of everyone and perform like this.”

“Especially since he sang for a very special someone,” Dan said, leaning in close to 90s Kid as he spoke. “I would find it very romantic if Kid dedicated a song to me.”

“Me too!” 90s Kid agreed, nuzzling Dan a little. “I hope the dude or dudette he was singing to was happy too.”

Boffo remained silent as the team spoke, as did Ninja, but anyone who paid attention could see he was smirking in a rather pronounced way at the ninja. Ninja was feeling a flood of emotions at the moment: he was embarrassed, flattered, impressed, and very confused. Oh, why on Earth did this man make him feel this way? He was a strong, stoic ninja, not a simpering schoolboy.

Ninja swallowed, unsure of what to do now, or what he was supposed to be feeling, when he realized Ted was heading back toward the table.

“You rocked, man!” a random patron called as Ted walked by, clapping him on the back, before a slightly inebriated girl winked at him.

“Yeah, that was a good song, cutie-pie.”

Ted chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. “Why, thank you. I’m certainly glad you thought so.”

*Ted? Are you going to bother coming back to our table or have you forgotten about us?* Ninja held up, feeling a strange surge of something that was definitely not jealousy suddenly flare up within him. Ted nodded and hurried over, smiling happily as he looked to the man.

“So, what did you think, everyone?” he asked, even though he was looking directly at Ninja.

Ninja found it hard to meet Ted’s gaze just then but he managed to hold up a card for him. *Your performance was adequate. The singing was not the strongest I’ve ever heard, but you managed to elicit a decent reaction from the crowd, which shows you are not untalented, and your dancing was...rather impressive* he admitted. *You will have to tell me where you learned such abilities one day.*

Ted flushed happily, his spirits soaring high at the compliment to his dancing skills. “It could be a day rather soon if you would like it to be. I just happen to know a delightful sushi place not too far from here. Would you perhaps like to accompany me there tomorrow night?”

Ninja nearly froze to his seat in mortification. Was Ted really asking him out to dinner in front of everyone else? He glanced around the table, realizing that the others were watching him curiously, and his ninja instincts kicked in once again.

*I...need to get a drink. Excuse me.* Ninja quickly stood and moved away from the table, needing a moment to breathe. The room had suddenly become exceedingly hot and he needed to cool off somehow. Using his cat-like agility, Ninja slipped outside within a few seconds and leaned against the side of the building. He took in a few breaths of the cool night air and tried to calm down the whirlwind of emotions he was still feeling. He’d only had a moment to himself though when he felt a presence behind him, one he dreaded and yet somewhat desired at the same time.

“Did I upset you?” Ted asked, now sounding extremely meek and uncertain, completely unlike his usual self. “I am very sorry if I did. I didn’t realize my asking you out would do that. Or was it the song dedication? I didn’t think anyone would be able to tell who I was singing it for, but maybe I...I shouldn’t have even bothered.” Ninja heard a sigh of defeat and before he knew what he was doing, he whirled around and met Ted’s gaze.

*One dinner* he said, his face, not to mention the rest of his body, very hot. *We will share one dinner together. It is the least I can do after you managed to stand up in front of everyone and dedicate a song to me. So don’t think of it as anything special, but just a proper compensation for this evening, okay?* Ninja’s heart was beating wildly and he was so focused on not passing out that he didn’t realize how Ted was hugging himself and trying not to start dancing again.

“You really mean that? Oh Ninja, thank you for giving me this chance! I promise this will be a dinner, and a night, you will not forget!”

*If you say so* Ninja replied, still trying not to collapse against the side of the building and lose what was left of his dignity. Ted reached into his pocket for a piece of scratch paper and wrote down the address of the restaurant on it before handing it to him.

“Tomorrow night at eight?” Ted asked, still trying to stop himself from doing a cartwheel or running through the streets yelling in jubilation. Ninja felt the piece of paper in his hand and stared at it, the same piece of paper Boffo had written the address to the karaoke bar on the opposite side of.

*No. Seven would be better for me* Ninja replied, thinking the sooner he could get the date over with, the better.

Ted nodded easily at this. “Oh, any time is fine as long as you’re there! I look forward to showing you a wonderful evening! Since there’s much I need to do, I hope you don’t mind bidding your companions an adieu from me. I really must be going now so I can prepare!”

*That is fine.* Ninja tried not to shiver as he saw those cartoon hearts floating in Ted’s eyes, so he quickly turned away. *See you tomorrow.*

“Yes, see you then! Goodbye, Ninja!” As Ted ran off into the night, Ninja pressed a hand to his chest and took a few deep breaths until his heartbeat had returned to its normal rhythm. He didn’t know how to feel about what had transpired that evening, and he couldn’t even fathom how tomorrow’s date could possibly go, but the ninja knew he was not going to be able to rest easy until this whole Ted situation was dealt with.


	3. Chapter 3

Ted paced back and forth in front of the entrance to the restaurant, softly murmuring lines that he had been rehearsing in his head a million times. He’d barely gotten any sleep the previous night, mainly because he was far too excited over this date to relax, but also because he had many things he’d needed to study if he hoped to show Ninja a good time this evening. He wanted to impress him, to woo him, to sweep him off his feet and show him just what a gentleman he could be if he tried. Ted would never forgive himself if he made a clumsy faux pas tonight of all nights, so he smoothed out his black dress robes and adjusted the white silk tie around his head for the tenth time in as many minutes. He’d worn his best clothes for the occasion in further hopes of impressing Ninja so that maybe, just maybe, their time together would not end after just one dinner. Ted’s mouth felt dry and his hands were shaking, but he forced himself to be calm.

_“Relax, Ted, relax. Ninja will be here soon. There’s nothing to worry about…aside from the very real possibility that Ninja won’t show and I’ve put myself through all this for nothing. Oh, I wish Master Kempo Dojo were here to reassure me…”_

On the other side of town, Ninja took one last glance into the mirror. He was wearing his usual black robes and mask, but Boffo had insisted he add a bowtie to his outfit, so now he bore one of pale blue around his neck. Ninja sighed and tugged on the unfamiliar item, trying to ignore the flurry of butterflies in his stomach. Why should he be nervous? This was just one simple dinner with Ted, to thank him for dedicating that song to him, nothing more. Ninja had no reason to be nervous at all. It wasn’t as if he really liked that clumsy fool or anything. Ninja again tugged on his bowtie before checking the clock in his room. It was time. He grabbed his teleporter, shot one last glance into the mirror, and disappeared from his bedroom.

The cool evening air was a welcome relief to his warm face when Ninja arrived outside the restaurant Ted had specified. He took in a few deep breaths before turning around to search for his date. Ninja didn’t have to look for long since Ted was pacing directly in front of the doorway and looking somewhat tired. Ninja tugged on his bow tie once more before he approached him and nodded slightly.

*Good evening, Ted. I hope you are well. I see you have dressed up for the evening. You also look fatigued. I hope you aren’t ill.*

Ted turned around and seemed almost in shock, which alarmed Ninja slightly. Ted then gave a deep bow and produced a smile which lit up his face so brightly that he almost looked to be glowing.

“Now that you are here, I don’t think anything could afflict me. It is a pleasure to see you this evening, Ninja.” Ted quickly straightened up and moved to open the door for him, watching happily as the man passed through. _“Alright, Ted, here goes nothing,”_ he thought. _“Please, for once in your life, don't screw this up.”_

Ninja rolled his eyes at Ted's non-answer, but he figured that if Ted really were ill it would become apparent soon enough. He walked into the restaurant and stopped in his tracks as he took in it all. *This is...wow, Ted. I did not expect you to be familiar with such a high-class and authentically Japanese restaurant. I am impressed* he couldn’t help admitting.

Ted followed Ninja inside and smiled at the warm atmosphere of the establishment. He’d picked a very authentic Japanese restaurant for their date; one that he hoped would suitably impress his dining companion. Part of his self-inflicted insomnia from the previous night had also included him studying Japanese dining traditions to ensure he wouldn’t accidentally annoy or offend Ninja.

“Thank you, Ninja. I hope tonight to reveal to you the many ways in which I am impressive.” Ted smoothly replied before gesturing to the ground. “The floors here are tatami mats, so I hope you don’t mind removing your shoes.” Ted informed him, doing so before handing them to the attendant who was waiting there for that purpose.

As Ninja took off his shoes and was led to his seat, another thought struck him. *Ted, are you sure this is an establishment you can afford? I don’t think your web series alone provides you with the kind of money needed for this place. Perhaps I should pay for the food this evening.*

Ted immediately shook his head as he knelt down into the proper position at the low table. “I promised you that tonight would be my treat, and I intend to make good on my promise. I can assure you I have it taken care of.” Ted spoke with finality, subtly patting the spot in his robes where he had the money secured. “Please, let’s not talk about such subjects anymore. Let’s turn the focus on more important matters, such as this wonderful evening we will be sharing together.” he continued smoothly, giving him as suave a smile as he could muster.

*If you insist, I will let the subject drop* Ninja replied, though he couldn’t help wondering about how Ted would be paying for their meals. No, it wasn’t his business, so he should not be trying to figure out a budget plan for this clumsy man he would most likely not be seeing again.

A waiter approached just then and handed both of them a cold towel, which Ted accepted with both hands, as was the custom. He reminded himself that it was used to clean only hands, not faces, though he secretly wished he could rub it all over his flushed cheeks and forehead, since being so close to Ninja seemed to have that effect on him.

Ninja watched as Ted accepted his towel and used it in the appropriate manner. *Impressive* he again couldn’t help saying since Ted seemed to be impressing him quite often lately. *I did not realize you were so acquainted with Japanese customs. There must be a lot more to you than it seems.* Ninja paused then and wondered if that was a rude thing to say; he could swear he had just seen a flash of Boffo’s disapproving face in his mind.

Fortunately Ted didn’t seem to think so, and after he was finished, he carefully rolled the towel up and placed it on the table before smiling at Ninja once again. “I hope your day has been enjoyable. How is everyone at your humble home? Hopefully nobody is suffering a morning-after headache.”

Wanting to not be unnecessarily rude, Ninja decided to try being more polite. *My day has gone well, thank you for asking. I woke up early and completed a new training regimen for the team. Linkara was pleased with it and we shall be putting it into practice next week. No one is suffering from a hangover, though. Harvey and Linkara drink enough to know how avoid that, while 90s Kid, Linksano, and Boffo did not drink at all, so they were the same as always.* Ninja paused again and took a sip of water so he could think of something polite to say in return. *I noticed you were displaying some interesting dance skills last night. Have you taken lessons?* he asked, honestly curious as to the answer.

Ted shook his head at the man. “Oh, no, I’ve taken no lessons. My dancing skills are entirely natural, I can assure you. I am thrilled to know that you were beguiled and impressed with them,” he added, his usual bravado rising up and shining through as he tried his best to impress the other man. “I have studied some Capoeira to add to my martial arts, however. It’s the Brazilian art of martial arts combined with dance and acrobatics. Certainly you’ve heard of it?” Ted looked to Ninja again, hoping to see him impressed and wanting to hear more of his knowledge.

Ninja arched an eyebrow. *That was all self-taught? I...wow. And you have learned Capoeira? You have many skills I would not have expected, Ted. With a little more training and some refinement of your movements, plus a few lessons on how to not stumble around like an ox in a china shop, you might become a fierce contender in the world of martial arts. If I were training you, I would...* Ninja trailed off when he realized he was once again trying to plan out someone’s life and he quickly sipped more water as he tried to calm down.

Ninja was about to try speaking casually again when a waiter suddenly arrived.

“We’ll have your finest bottle of sake and two glasses, please!” Ted was quick to order. Ninja’s expression hardened at once and after the waiter was gone, he held up a card bearing bolded letters.

*You might have heard that it is romantic for one person to order for another when out at dinner. I do not ascribe to that line of thinking, Ted. Please do not let it happen again.*

 _“Not unless I'm the one ordering.”_ Ninja mentally added, though he would never admit this. Feeling annoyed, he picked up his menu and began to study it intensely.

“O-of course, I understand. You have my deepest apologies, Ninja.” Ted also hid his face behind his menu, wincing at his blunder. He knew he’d have to try and be doubly careful if he wanted to make up for this. Ninja was a willful man, so of course he’d want to be in control of his own dining situation.

In a few minutes the waiter returned with their sake before asking for their orders. Ted gestured politely to Ninja to allow him to go first and watched with muted admiration as Ninja held up a card written in Hiragana. He wished he was fluent in the language as well, but sadly his conversational Japanese was not the best, so Ted ordered for himself in English.

The sake was in the middle of table now. Ted glanced to it, then to Ninja uncertainly. “Um, I know it was rude to order this without asking you, but since it’s here, would you care for any, Ninja?”

*I suppose we shouldn’t let it go to waste.*

Ted nodded and reached for the bottle, knowing it was customary to pour drinks for others at the table. When both of their cups were full, Ted lifted his with a smile. “Kanpai.”

*Kanpai.* Even though he was still annoyed, Ninja couldn’t help relaxing a bit as he thought about his impending meal. It had been a while since he’d eaten high quality blue-fin tuna and even if it meant doing an extra hour of working out to burn off those excess calories, he was going to endure it for the sake of such a treat. Ninja smiled as he thought about how tasty his fish would be, and took a small drink of sake before setting his cup down and turning back to Ted.

*Tell me more about yourself* he commanded, his thoughts of being polite dulled by irritation. *Where did you hear about this restaurant? Why are you so often in this area when I believe you live in Illinois? How long have you been practicing martial arts? Do you have any other hobbies? Do you like blue-fin tuna? Answer at least two of those questions for me.* In the back of his mind, Ninja could tell he was starting to push Ted away but he maintained eye contact with the other man, determined to see how he would respond.

Ted found himself a bit startled by the numerous questions thrown his way and he stammered as he tried to figure out what to answer first. “W-well, I’ve, um, I’ve been practicing martial arts for about ten years. I enjoy watching classic kung-fu movies and of course I enjoy dancing, plus I like to read. I like blue-fin tuna, though I find that I’m not picky and will eat anything so long as it’s prepared well. I heard about this restaurant because I make it a habit of studying restaurants, cafés, and diners all over the country in the hopes of locating truly first-class cuisine. And...um...” Ted looked down, his cheeks tinting pink as he thought of how to answer the last question. “I...I like that park. It has a beautiful fountain that is wonderful for relaxing beside after training, it’s always filled with the sounds of laughter and joy from the other patrons, there’s plenty of green grass and fresh air, and...and it gives me the opportunity to see someone I greatly admire and want to be closer to.” Ted lifted his head and gave Ninja an unusually soft glance.

Ninja listened to the first four of Ted’s answers silently. He was honestly shocked that instead of becoming upset with the interrogation; Ted had easily given him the information he required without feeling the need to lie at all. Ninja wasn’t used to having people follow his commands like that, without even the slightest hint of resentment or resistance. Why was Ted so eager to comply with his orders? Then Ted gave his fifth answer and shot Ninja that look again, that same look from the park that made Ninja feel strange and sick and happy and the tiniest bit frightened all at once. Ninja wanted to make a sharp retort, but that soft glance from Ted melted his icy façade, so he quickly turned away, his face heating up a bit.

*Thank you for answering my questions. So, it appears that you travel many miles in the hopes that you will catch a glimpse of me. I...Ted...you shouldn’t…I’m really not...*

“I am pleased to know you are so curious about me. Thank you, Ninja.” Ted said in a hushed, dreamy voice.

Ninja broke off at Ted’s words and blushed further. *I am inquisitive about all people I associate with. It’s not as if you are anything special. I am a ninja; it is in my nature, that is all. Do not flatter yourself.* Feeling flustered, Ninja quickly focused on the food that was arriving at their table. He lifted his chopsticks and broke them apart before holding up a quick sign bearing *Itadakimasu*, and then started his meal. It was heavenly and Ninja ate with relish, loving every bit of his tasty blue-fin tuna.

“Itadakimasu.” Ted echoed with his hands in his lap before also turning to his meal. He smiled to himself as he realized that Ninja actually seemed a bit flustered at his answers, and that made his heart feel full. His stomach, however, was still empty, so he quickly dug in. Ted’s fish was delightfully prepared as were the soup, rice, and vegetables, so he happily enjoyed all of it as he thought about his current situation.

On this night, Ted was actually and truly on a date with his long-time crush, the Ninja-Style Dancer, eating delicious food in a warm, comfortable restaurant, and it actually appeared to be going well. Everything he’d done to make this night possible had been worth it, totally and completely worth it.

Ted noticed Ninja’s sake glass had grown empty and refilled it with a smile. “I hope your meal is to your liking.”

*Oh yes, this meal is very much to my liking* Ninja replied, the bliss of the tuna overwhelming him again so that his shield lowered. *As much as I enjoy cooking for the team, it is so nice to take a break and have someone prepare a meal for me now and then. Especially since this meal is one of the tastiest I have ever eaten. Blue-fin tuna is one of my favorite foods and I could eat it all the time, if I did not possess such strong self-control that is* he replied in a rather cocky manner. *It is also a fond dish to me since it is the favorite meal of Fujioka Haruhi, one of my favorite shoujo heroines. _Ouran Koukou Host Club_ is a manga series I could also devour over and over again, since the romance between the main characters is especially-* Ninja broke off when he realized Ted was staring at him in confusion. *You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?* Ninja flushed again and returned to his meal. *Apologies for dominating the conversation with a topic in which you have no interest.*

Ninja didn’t usually gush so much about things he enjoyed and he wasn’t sure why he was doing so now, but he mentally reprimanded himself to be more of a stoic ninja from now on.

Ted finished his soup and moved on to his rice, all the while nodding and smiling as Ninja spoke. “I’m so happy to hear that, Ninja, since I am enjoying myself very much. And please, do not hold back on my account. I may have said the wrong thing before, but the truth is that I would love to hear more about your interests, even if I don’t share them. I’m always in the mood for a good romance story, so if that is what makes you happy, then please speak more about it.” Ted honestly had no idea what on earth Ninja was talking about, but he looked so happy talking about it that Ted wouldn’t dream of having him stop. “I really did want to show you a good time this evening.” He looked down, nibbling on some pickled radish. “You...are having a good time, aren’t you?”

Ninja took a sip of his soup as well before looking to Ted in slight surprise. *Of course I am having a good time. This food is divine and the atmosphere of this restaurant reminds me of home quite a bit. There is no place I would rather enjoy a meal than here.* Ninja thought for a moment. *Are you sure you wouldn’t mind me rambling on about things that you have no interest in? Wouldn’t you rather we discuss something we can both speak about?*

Ted swiftly shook his head. “It does not matter to me what we speak about or even if I speak at all, if that is what you would prefer, Ninja. Knowing that you are satisfied is enough for me. That’s why I chose this restaurant, after all. I wanted to take you here so that you would feel comfortable,” he went on, finishing the last grain of his rice. “I wanted to take you somewhere that would help you relax, and…maybe even make you happy,” Ted said shyly, eating another bite of his fish. “So please, if it would make you happy, tell me more about the club you were mentioning. It has to be good if it can make you smile like that.” Ted was very red in the cheeks by now but he forced himself to keep his gaze on Ninja’s face.

Ninja didn’t know what to say. He stared at Ted for a while, trying to comprehend everything that was going on and everything the other man had admitted. Ted was so very earnest when he spoke and it seemed as if all he cared about was making Ninja happy. This realization was causing Ninja’s insides to squirm in an uncomfortable manner and he wanted to flee, but he knew it was rude to leave food behind in this type of restaurant, so he worked quickly to finish his soup and rice. If the meal was finished, and if they could go outside for some air, perhaps Ninja would not feel so hot and dizzy right now.

*Um, no it is alright, Ted. What I am talking about is not important. I really do not want to waste your time with my chatter* Ninja replied, hoping desperately that the waiter would come with the check now. *Why don’t you talk some more? It’s not a bother for me to hear you talk, so continue* Ninja instructed as he fidgeted slightly where he sat. Why on Earth did this restaurant have to be so hot? Didn’t they have any fans in this place?

“You are too kind.” Ted smiled and chattered away about various subjects until the two had both finished their meals. They placed their bowls and silverware back into their original places on the raised trays and finished with a “Gochisosama,” before turning toward the waiter, who was arriving with the check. After a brief glance at it, Ted pulled the money out of his robes, more money than he’d seen in a very long time, and handed it to the waiter. Once it was gone, Ted forced the memory of how he’d gotten such money back down into the recesses of his mind, and focused instead on remembering that the delicious food and pleasant company he’d received because of that money had been worth it. Ted got to his feet then and watched as Ninja did the same.

“Thank you for enjoying this meal with me. That was certainly worth staying up all night and studying those Japanese etiquette books for.” Ted said as he retrieved his shoes at the door and slipped them back on his feet.

*You stayed up to study Japanese etiquette?* Ninja asked, feeling even more surprised as he quickly slipped on his shoes. *Is that why you look so tired? Because you wanted to impress me?* Guilt started to wash over Ninja, and combined with his earlier dizziness, he was finding it hard to stay balanced and focused. *You should not have done that for me. Your health is what’s most important, not...anything foolish like...like me.*

Fearing he was going to pass out, Ninja hurried outside as quickly as was possible when in polite company. He leaned against the side of the building and took in several deep breaths, closing his eyes as the cool night air washed over him. He had to calm down. He had to be dignified. Ted had done so much for him...too much...he had to let this date end in a dignified way...he owed Ted at least that.

Ted seemed to be completely oblivious to Ninja’s sudden shift in feelings, thanks to being pleasantly full and thoroughly pleased with himself for not screwing up the dinner in any major way. He was almost walking on clouds as he followed the other man outside into the cool night, showing Ninja a large smile before he spoke again. “You have never been a foolish person, Ninja, especially not to me. I would gladly suffer again if it meant I could bring you somewhere that would make you happy. In that vein, where do you think we should go for our next date? I know a wonderful dance club nearby that is sure to help you work up a sweat despite the chilly weather.”

*What?* Ninja’s eyes flew open at the question and he stared at Ted as if he had just spoken to him in gibberish.

Ted’s smile faded as he saw Ninja’s unkempt state and wide eyes. “What’s wrong? Are you alright?”

*Our...what? I...I thought we agreed to...to one dinner* Ninja stuttered, trying to compose himself even though it was impossible with his heart now pounding in his ears. *I-I think that...that would be for the best...because of...um...just because.* Surely Ted understood what he was trying to say. Hadn’t this date caused him to feel almost unbearable pressure as well? It had cost him so much money and energy and time, time that was probably better spent on someone Ted could relate to easier. If he could just understand that Ninja...that they couldn’t do this, this couldn’t possibly work, then it…it would be...so much easier...

“W-what…” Ted read the cards and his heart sank. He quickly looked down and squeezed his hands into fists, his body starting to tremble. “But...but I thought...I thought if I showed you a good time and worked hard to impress you that you might want to spend more than just one night with me. Y-you’ve always been someone I’ve wanted to get to know better and I just...thought you’d want to...get to know...”

Ninja felt as if something were piercing his chest as he watched Ted start to emotionally collapse. *It’s not that I don’t want to get to know you better* he tried to tell the other man. *It’s just that…I just can’t...I don’t know how to explain this* he said, trying desperately to think of something that would stop the other man from trembling like he was.

“You don’t have to explain anything.” Ted’s jaw clenched and a well-trained mask slipped over his face again. His voice grew low. “I should have known that I was bothering you. I was lucky to get to share this one evening with you and that should be enough for me. You’re a very busy man and you should be enjoying yourself with people more worth your time.” Ted fought to keep his voice steady as he felt tears spring to his eyes. He must not cry here in front of the man or he had no hope of Ninja ever respecting him.

*Ted, please try to understand. You weren’t bothering me* Ninja continued to protest as he watched Ted force himself into some sort of calm state that was not at all steady. *I don’t think you’re not worthy of my time! Please listen to me!*

“So I shall say good night now, and leave you be as you desire. Farewell, Ninja.” Ted turned away as a tear managed to escape down his cheek, praying to anyone listening that the other man wouldn’t notice.

*Ted, please, I need you to understand why this is how it should be! Please, Ted, don’t...* Ninja’s heart sunk when he saw the tear slide down Ted’s cheek and he almost choked on his guilt. *Don’t cry, Ted, please!* Ninja forced his legs to move and he tried to approach Ted, but the other man suddenly took off at a run and disappeared down an alley. Ninja hurried after him, but when he arrived at the alley it was empty.

 _“Why are you chasing him?"_ Ninja mentally scolded himself. _“He must hate you now. Just let him go and find someone who can actually make him happy, unlike you…you cannot make anyone happy.”_ Ninja silently sighed and pulled out his transporter. He arrived back in his room, pulled the bowtie from his neck, chucked it on the ground, and collapsed onto his bed, burying his face in his pillow.

Boffo looked up from his book of magic tricks with a start, feeling an odd sensation in his chest. He heard a noise from Ninja’s room, and his intuition told him that something wasn’t right. Boffo possessed a powerful sense of empathy, and he could often feel when anyone in the base possessed a large amount of discord in their heart. He knew when Linkara was particularly angry over a comic book, when Linksano was frustrated at an experiment gone wrong, when Harvey was afflicted by some mysterious sorrow, when 90s Kid was depressed because he was being ignored, and even though Ninja fought the hardest to keep a wall over his emotions, he knew when the man was sad or even scared. Boffo lowered his book and hurried down the hall to Ninja’s room, performing his special knock on the door.

 _Ninja?_ he honked. _Is that you? Are you home from your date? Is everything alright?_

Ninja flinched when he heard Boffo’s special knock. Of course he’d be able to tell that Ninja was home, and since he was the only person to know about the date, he’d obviously be curious about it. A part of Ninja wanted to send Boffo away because he didn’t feel much like talking right now, especially not about what had happened with Ted, but another part of him, the part that still felt sick and aching, craved comfort. Comfort that Boffo never failed to provide. Ninja reached up a hand and knocked a secret reply on his nightstand, one that told Boffo it was okay to come into the room. Once he heard the door close and felt Boffo walk over to him, Ninja, head still buried under his pillow, offered up a card for the clown to read.

*I am home. Thank you for your concern. How was the date you ask? I don’t even know if that should be classified as a date. It was...so different than what I expected but...but I think that will be it for Ted and I. He should be done feeling anything but hatred for me by now, so sorry to crush your expectations, Boffo.*

Boffo felt a tightening in his chest as he looked at the normally proud man, now hiding his face, unable to even meet his eyes. _Ninja, what happened?_ Boffo honked with concern. _Did the date not go well?_ Boffo felt horrible at the thought that his advice might have done this to Ninja. How could he have brought such misery upon his friend? _What did you mean by different than you expected? Did something go wrong? Ted…Ted didn’t hurt you, did he?_ he questioned, his heart in his throat.

Ninja lifted his pillow so he could stare up into Boffo’s face as he laughed, silently but bitterly. *Hurt me? Oh Boffo, do you honestly think that weakling of a man could hurt me? Even if he did have the physical abilities to do so, he is so desperately...infatuated with me that he could never make himself do a thing to hurt me.* Feeling flustered at admitting this, Ninja jumped up and started pacing the room nervously, as if he were trapped and looking for a way out.

*Ted took me to some fancy restaurant. It was ridiculously high-class and expensive. I don’t know how he could afford it. I should have insisted I pay for at least my part of the meal. The one thing I could have done and yet I let him refuse me. What’s wrong with me?* Ninja clutched at his head, feeling his heart pounding in his ears again. *He said he chose that place because...because of me, Boffo. All that delicious food and that familiar atmosphere was just for me.* Ninja stopped to look at Boffo now. *He researched high class Japanese restaurants for me. He was up all night studying proper Japanese manners for me. He wanted me to feel relaxed and comfortable and...and happy. He only cared about me, Boffo. What...what am I supposed to do with that? I...I don’t know...I can’t be what he wants.* Ninja buried his face in his hands. He wasn’t crying but he felt so ashamed admitting this, even to his best friend, that he had to look away.

Boffo’s confusion and concern grew as he watched Ninja pace back and forth looking more frightened and nervous than he’d ever seen him before. He had to calm Ninja down before his sorrow swamped him to the point of tears, since if he did that, then Boffo would panic and they would both go mad. He swallowed his uneasiness and approached Ninja, placing a light hand on his back and hoping it wouldn’t be thrown off.

Ninja tensed at the touch but he didn’t push Boffo away. He knew Boffo was trying to help and that the clown used touch as comfort, so Ninja would do his best to accept Boffo’s comfort.

 _Ninja, he obviously wanted to treat you to a nice evening. There is no reason you should feel bad at allowing him to do that._ Boffo began gently. _He wanted you to feel at home in a comfortable place, and that’s not something to feel bad about either._ Boffo frowned. _What do you mean that you can’t be what he wants? You’re a wonderful person of many talents, Ninja. It’s obvious to me that you are already exactly what he wants._

Ninja listened to Boffo’s honks and though what he said made sense, Ninja couldn’t accept it all so easily. *I feel terrible because he went beyond his means and pushed himself so hard, just for me. A man he doesn’t even know, yet still somehow a man he feels…feels so strongly for. I don’t even understand why.* Ninja looked up desperately at Boffo. He kept his expression neutral but his eyes were wide and filled with confusion. *Why would he want me, Boffo? I’m not some fairy tale prince who can do or be anything for him. I’m so pushy and demanding and strict. I’m not like you, Boffo; I can’t ever be like you. You can show how you feel so easily and openly and I...I don’t even know what I feel. I just know it isn’t what he feels.* Ninja closed his eyes again, feeling horrible. *Shouldn’t he be with someone who feels the same way he does? Someone who’s nice and kind and…and good for him? Someone…someone better...*

 _Ted cares for you, Ninja._ Boffo continued, now softly rubbing along the ninja’s back. _You may not think of yourself as a fairy tale prince, but to him, that may be exactly what you are, just because you’re you._ Boffo paused to consider Ninja’s words before continuing. _Well, it’s true that I show my emotions very easily, far more easily than most, but that doesn’t mean that you are unequipped to be in a relationship. You’ve only just met Ted and are just now getting to know him, so it’s natural to not feel a strong level of affection for him just yet. But you did want to see him have a nice time, right? You felt happy at the fact that he was trying so hard to make you happy?_ Boffo asked, patting his shoulder comfortingly. _I know you are a large fan of romance stories, but relationships do not always spring up immediately. Right now you may care for him and enjoy his company, but as you spend more time with Ted, your interest may grow into the stronger emotions that he feels for you. It would make him so happy to know that you wanted to try. You are nice and kind and even if you don’t think so, you might be very good for Ted. He doesn’t want someone better, Ninja, he just wants you!_

Boffo’s words were soothing to Ninja and even though he was still very skeptical about his ability to do most of the things Boffo mentioned, he couldn’t help feeling a little better. *You make sense, Boffo* Ninja said, trying to relax a little. He walked over to sit on his bed, while Boffo sat beside him. *Maybe I have been thinking too much about all this, about romantic ideals and what is supposed to happen, while I have not thought about reality. I...I still don’t think I would make a very good partner* he admitted, hanging his head a bit. *But yes, I did enjoy being with Ted and I was happy that he was trying to impress me, so...so maybe I could try this. I should try this, shouldn’t I?* Ninja looked to Boffo for reassurance and felt relieved to see him smile.

 _You would be a good partner._ Boffo reassured him. _You won’t drive Ted away, Ninja. Ted tried so hard just to get you to notice him, and he doesn’t strike me as the type who gives up easily. If you made an effort to try with him in return, I’m sure he would be happy about that._

*You are right about him not giving up easily* Ninja admitted. *Even though he does not seem to be skilled in many areas, he works very hard and is determined to keep improving. I do admire that. And Ted is the first person who has put up with my…let’s say less than friendly attitude so easily* Ninja also admitted. *Even if I don’t feel strongly about him now, perhaps I will one day, and at least I can try to repay Ted for all he’s done for me. I really don’t want to be alone anymore, so maybe...maybe this is a chance I should take.* Ninja’s smile widened and he pulled Boffo into a loose hug. *Thank you, my friend. It is so good to hear those words from you. You have always done your best to cheer me up. I wish there was something I could do for you in return.*

Boffo felt happiness flood his body when he was pulled into a hug, knowing how rare it was for Ninja to be the one offering. _There is no need to thank me. I only wish to see you happy, and I hope Ted is the one that will be able to do that. As for something you can do for me, I think you need to make things right._ Boffo pulled back and looked at Ninja seriously. _You need to find a way to let him know that you are interested and that you are serious about making an attempt to get to know him. It wouldn’t do if he thought you were trifling with his affections after what’s happened._

Ninja knew turning down this chance with Ted could be a mistake so he had to fix what he had messed up. *Yes, you are right, Boffo* he agreed as he pulled back from the clown. *I don’t want Ted to think that at all, so I will tell him about my decision right away. I just hope he doesn’t hate me too much to reconsider this.* Trying not to let doubt flood through him, Ninja opened one of his drawers and pulled out a few items. He set them on his desk before turning back to Boffo. *I truly must thank you again for everything you’ve done for me, Boffo. If I can make something work with Ted, I will know who my happiness is owed to.*

 _Think nothing of it._ Boffo brushed off. _I just did what I thought would help my friend, and if you do find happiness with Ted, then that is all the thanks I need._ Boffo stood up from the bed. _I’ll give you some privacy so you can get to work. If you need anything else from me, please don’t hesitate to ask._

*Thank you again, my friend. I will be sure to find you if I need to talk about anything else. Please sleep well.*

Ninja smiled as Boffo left the room before turning back to the items on his desk. Everything seemed much clearer now. Even if he wasn’t crazy about Ted, he had enjoyed being with him, and Ted had obviously enjoyed it as well, so there was no harm in spending more time together. Ninja wasn’t expecting anything amazing to happen, but he was tired of being alone, and having the company of Ted didn’t seem like such a bad idea right now.

 _“I just hope Ted feels the same way,”_ Ninja thought as he dipped a brush into his ink pot and started to write.


	4. Chapter 4

Ted sighed dejectedly as he trudged through the park. His arms were folded and hugging his torso, his feet were shuffling, and his eyes were trained upon the ground. He didn’t even know why he’d bothered to come here since he hadn’t the heart to train at all today. All Ted could focus on at this point was his evening out with Ninja.

Ted still didn’t truly comprehend what had happened. Their date seemed to have been going so well at first, but then Ninja had broken his heart so thoroughly that Ted hurried home and cried into his pillow until sheer exhaustion knocked him out for a restless night’s slumber. Ted didn’t think he could take spending the rest of the day in his little apartment by himself, so he’d turned once again to the park for a place to escape to. Ted had always found the outdoors comfortable ever since he’d been a boy, especially parks full of sunshine and smiling people, so he’d hoped that the fresh air might help soothe his wounded pride and shattered confidence.

A small part of Ted knew that he was a fool to ever have believed Ninja would be interested in him. Ted was a clumsy, dopey-looking fool, so how did he ever think he’d be able to impress the cool and sophisticated Ninja-Style Dancer? As he walked through the park, Ted worried that Ninja might be here since he wasn’t sure how he would react if they ran into each other. Would he hide or run away like a coward yet again? Most likely he would. Ted heaved another sigh and decided to just keep moving forward. There must be something in this lush, friendly place which could be of some comfort to him now. Even as Ted walked, though, the greens and golds of the leaves seemed to fade into dull grays, the trees seemed to sag under the weight of their branches, and the sky grew dark with clouds. It seemed even the park was losing its luster on this most terrible day.

Ninja watched from his hiding place up in a tree several yards away as Ted trudged sadly across the grass. He looked so miserable and down-trodden that Ninja’s chest was tightening with pain at just the sight of him. Ninja took a deep breath and tightened his hold on his kunai. He had to try and make things right, so he was going to ask Ted for a second chance. If Ted refused him, which Ninja half-expected to happen, then Ninja would just have to accept the consequences of his actions. If Ted didn’t refuse him...Ninja shook his head to clear his mind. He needed to think straight so he could properly throw the kunai. He pulled back his arm, took aim, and finally released the knife. It flew through the air, landing on a tree directly in front of where Ted stood, pinning a note with its blade to the trunk.

“Ahh!” Ted cried out, recoiling as he saw the knife fly past his face. He took a protective stance and looked around, wondering where it had come from. He couldn’t handle an enemy attack on today of all days, not when his spirits were drained to the core. Sensing no one nearby, Ted relaxed his stance and looked at the knife, surprised to find a note pinned to the tree with his name upon it. He pulled the kunai out of the trunk suspiciously and unfolded the letter, scanning his eyes over its contents.

*Hello Ted* the note said in a very neat, tidy style of script. *This is a letter of apology for the way I behaved last night. You went into a lot of effort to take me out and show me a good time, which I very much appreciated, even though it may not have seemed that way. I honestly did have an enjoyable time with you and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for everything you did to make me comfortable. I deeply regret how the evening ended, though, and for that I must apologize. I behaved shamefully because I was feeling nervous about what might happen if we were to go on another date. After some reflection, I now know that I would like to discover what would happen if we were to go on another date, so I hope you can find it within you to give me a second chance. I would like to get to know you better and spend more time with you, because you are an interesting, likable, and admirable person, Ted. If you are interested in going out again, please meet me at the fountain that you enjoy looking at in this park. Sincerely, the Ninja-Style Dancer.*

Ted read the message several times, almost not trusting his eyes to have actually interpreted the letters correctly. Ninja was apologizing to him? He had enjoyed their evening together? He...thought he was admirable? Ted clutched the letter to his chest and beamed, closing his eyes and feeling a brilliant light shine through his body which caused his cheeks to glow. He tucked the letter carefully into his robes, clutching the kunai tightly in his hands, and took off at a run over to the fountain with a smile on his face. He looked around for when the other man would appear, gazing happily at the sun attempting to peek out through the clouds, and feeling as though the park was once again a place of beauty and wonder.

Ninja’s body felt infinitely lighter when he saw Ted smile and clutch the letter to his chest. He was happy again and he seemed to be accepting of his apology. Perhaps Ted didn’t hate him after all. Ninja was certain of this when he saw Ted hurry for the fountain. So Boffo had been correct once again. Ninja really should listen to his advice more often. Ninja took a deep breath and dashed through the tree branches covering the park until he nimbly leapt down, landing on the edge of the fountain. He stared down at Ted a moment before hopping down and bowing to him.

*Forgive me, Ted. I never wanted to hurt you. I want to make it up to you, if you will allow me to.*

Ted looked up at Ninja breathlessly, admiring how lightly he moved, the way he towered above him like an idol, before grinning when he leapt down to greet him. Ted bowed to Ninja in return, still smiling. “All is forgiven, Ninja. I am honestly surprised that you wanted to give me this chance, but I can assure you that you will not regret this!” he said, unable to contain his joy.

*I am surprised you forgave me so easily* Ninja admitted with a bit of a shy expression. *Not too surprised, though, because I am an amazing catch. Anyway, I am positive I won’t regret this either. I just hope you are not the one with regrets, Ted.*

Ted shook his head and handed back the kunai. “I’m sure I won’t! Oh, and I believe this belongs to you. Incredible aim, might I say.” he told Ninja in an impressed tone.

Ninja pocketed the kunai and smiled at the compliment, since he would never turn down a stroke to his ego. *Thank you.*

“So, uh, does this mean you’d like to accept my previous invitation? I’d still love to take you to that dance club, unless there is a place you’d rather go to.”

*Yes, I would like to visit that dance club with you, Ted. Your dance skills were quite impressive at the karaoke bar, so I would like to see what else you can do when you’re out on the floor.*

Ted almost felt like dancing right then and there. He wanted to dance all through the park and tell any man, woman, and child who would listen that Ninja wanted to go on another date with him. Instead, he chose the more dignified action of reaching out and enveloping the ninja in a tight bear hug. “Oh, thank you for this chance, Ninja! I look forward to showing you everything that I can do! When would be the best time for you? I am always available, and I know that you must be a very busy man, so I will gladly work around your schedule!” Ted offered pleasantly before closing his eyes and snuggling against the warm body in his arms.

Ninja’s face heated up immediately after he was embraced and he instinctively shoved Ted backwards from him. *No public displays of affection!* He thrusted the card, written with bold, red letters into Ted’s face so he could clearly read it. *Any affection will be given and received in private! If this rule is broken there will be consequences to face! Do you understand, Ted?* Ninja gave a quick glance around the park before feeling relieved that no one had seen them.

“Ah!” Ted yelped in surprise as he was shoved away, but he quickly regained his balance and read the card’s instructions. He swallowed and hastily bowed in apology to smooth over this error. “Yes, of course. I am so very sorry, Ninja. Please accept my apologies and know that it won’t happen again.” Although he couldn’t help but wonder about just what sort of ‘consequences’ Ninja was talking about, Ted knew better than to push his luck right then.

*Apology accepted. You didn’t know the rules yet. I can allow one accident to occur* Ninja told him, allowing a very relieved Ted to stand back up straight. *Anyway, I am available for the rest of this week, so any day will be fine for this date. You may choose what time is best for you.*

“How does tomorrow night sound, around seven?” Ted asked. “The place is just two blocks away from the karaoke bar you frequent. I’d be happy to meet you there if you like.”

*Tomorrow night will be acceptable to me. I will meet you outside the club at seven then. I am sure it will be a very enjoyable evening.* Ninja felt he should do something to cement the date with Ted so he offered his hand for the other man to shake.

Ted reached out and shook it gladly, feeling a tingling sensation in his fingers thanks to the strong grip enclosing around him. He wished the handshake would never end, but when Ninja made to pull back he let go as well. “I’m sure it will be as well. Thank you again, Ninja.” As Ninja vanished back into the trees, Ted took a seat on the edge of the fountain and splashed a bit of the cool water against his flushed cheeks. He was feeling a bit overwhelmed with happiness and wondered if he might be dreaming. Then a Frisbee smacked into his forehead, knocking him into the fountain, and proving to Ted that he was indeed awake.

\-----

Ted strolled along the sidewalk in front of the entrance to the dance club eagerly awaiting Ninja-Style Dancer’s arrival. He’d spent most of the day preparing for this evening, as well as re-reading the note Ninja had sent to him via kunai over and over again. Ted’s heart swelled with even more happiness each time he scanned over those beautiful words, and now he was itching to dance with the partner of his dreams.

Ninja arrived still dressed in black robes but minus the bowtie, since it just hadn’t felt like him (much to Boffo’s disappointment), and smiled a little when he saw Ted. Ted seemed as excited as ever about getting to spend time with him and Ninja was going to try his hardest to feel excited as well. Ted seemed to be a decent man and a fine dancer, so at least Ninja should find it enjoyable to better examine the other man’s skills up close.

Ted saw Ninja appear before him and he gave a deep bow before straightening up. “Greetings, Ninja. I’m so glad that you wished to see me again. I am excited to dance the night away with you. I hope I can show you a good time.” Tonight, Ted’s smile was missing its usual cheesiness and bravado, only showing pure happiness that he was being given this chance.

*Greetings, Ted. I am very pleased to see you again and I am sure we will have a great time dancing. I always enjoy myself on the dance floor and I feel as if you will make a suitable partner this evening.* Ninja opened the door and held it for Ted. *After you, Ted.*

“Why, thank you.” Ted walked into the club and relaxed as he took in the familiar dance floor and the pleasing blast of music which greeted them. Already he felt like getting into the rhythm of things. Ted and Ninja walked further through the room and Ted gestured his head towards the other dancers. “Shall we? It’s been ages since I’ve danced with a partner and I am excited to see you live up to your name.” While Ted was eager to show off tonight, he was even more eager to admire his partner.

Ninja felt himself relaxing as well as the pulsating music washed over him. As much as he enjoyed quietness and solitude, he came alive on the dance floor and could get lost in the rhythms of any type of music. Ninja nodded at Ted’s suggestion. *Yes, let’s. I’m sure I will impress you, and anyone else who happens to witness us on the dance floor.* Ninja smiled confidently and extended his hand to Ted before leading him out into the middle of the floor. He closed his eyes and started to sway in time with the music, getting lost in it for a few moments, before checking to see how Ted was doing.

Ted had immediately started dancing in time to the beat in a very smooth manner. A quick tempo seemed to afford him no trouble at all, and he offered Ninja a smile of delight as they began to move in unison. “You are amazing! How long have you been dancing, Ninja? You could master any sort of step with ease, I’m convinced!” Ted asked before he slid around on the dance floor like he was an ice skater, having the time of his life.

*Thank you, Ted* Ninja said, soaking in his praise happily. *I have been dancing since I was old enough to walk. My clan prides itself on dance skills as well as ninja skills, so I often learned the two in conjunction with each other.* Ninja beamed and reached out to twirl Ted around a few times. *You are very nimble yourself. I would not have expected that based on your sloppy fighting stances.* Ninja winced then and shook his head. *I’m sorry. I do not mean to be so sharp-tongued with you. Please, Ted, talk about your experiences dancing. I would like to hear about them.*

Ted giggled as he was twirled, reading Ninja’s cards with ease as he moved, though he did stumble a bit upon seeing Ninja’s criticism. He relaxed after Ninja’s apology though and smiled. “It’s okay, no harm done. I learned that I enjoyed dancing when I was in high school, as I enjoy the rhythm of the movement involved in dance. I found that those skills could also cross over into martial arts, since learning to move swiftly and smoothly will help in many situations life throws at you. But to me, it’s incredible to witness what one’s body can do when set to music.”

Ninja nodded as he listened to Ted’s story. *Your thought process is correct. Dance training can improve one’s agility, stamina, and overall strength. You were wise to pursue it in your youth since your years of practice have certainly paid off.*

“Thank you for saying so, Ninja.” Ted paused and took a few deep breaths as the music ended, wiping the sweat from his brow. He was about to ask Ninja for another dance when he heard a slower song come over the speakers, and felt a slight flare of panic rise within him. Ted wasn’t as good at dancing to slower songs, but he didn’t want to let Ninja down and risk losing his respect, so he thought hard about what he could do next.

Before he could come up with a plan, though, Ninja spoke. *Ah, this is a song I haven’t heard in a while. Care to try something a little more relaxed, Ted?* Ninja extended his hand for Ted to take, ready to attempt a slow dance with him.

“Uh…sure, I-I’d always care to dance with you.” Ted swallowed and took the hand extended to him, hoping he wouldn’t screw this up too badly. He tried to do the moves he knew best and found that they were all far too fast to be appropriate for this slower tempo. Ninja observed Ted’s struggles to keep up with the beat in silence before guiding his hands, and the rest of his body, into the proper placement. Ninja first pulled Ted a bit closer and placed one hand on his shoulder, slipping the other hand into his, as he took the lead. Ted responded by placing his hand on Ninja’s waist and following Ninja’s movements, pleased at being so close to the man.

*If you were less familiar with slow-dancing, you could have told me, Ted* Ninja scolded while continuing to dance. *I don’t expect you to be perfect at dancing so don’t fear me being disappointed in you. I can teach you with ease anything you need to know and I do not mind being asked.*

“Oh, um, yes you’re right. If I need help next time I will surely ask you.” The two danced in silence for a bit. “This...this is really nice,” Ted eventually murmured, even though he was sure his voice was too soft to be heard. “I’ve always wanted to…be so close to you…”

Ninja was not an ordinary man, though, and his hearing was quite impeccable, so Ted’s soft murmurings actually made him blush. *We are only standing close because the dance requires it. It is not as if I was trying to get you this close to me, okay? But since this is what’s needed to properly complete the dance, this is how we shall stay.* Ninja refused to admit that he was also enjoying the closeness, and when he felt his heartbeat start to quicken, he purposefully ignored it. *So, are you having a good time, Ted?* Ninja knew he was but he wanted to hear a conformation in Ted’s own words.

“Yes, I am having a wonderful time. One of the best times I’ve ever had, in fact.” Ted spoke in a contented voice as he continued swaying with Ninja.

*I am pleased to hear this.* Ninja meant this, since he wanted this date to make up for the first one. Ted seemed very relaxed and not at all tired, he hadn’t needed to pay a lot of money for them to enter the club, and the night would not end in disaster, so Ninja felt good about how things were going. When the music ended a moment later, Ninja naturally pulled back, though he noticed Ted seemed slow to do the same.

“Such a wonderful time…” Ted murmured again, his eyes half-lidded. Ninja was so warm and so wonderful that Ted wished all the other people would disappear so he could lay his head on his shoulder. Then perhaps Ninja would draw him closer, and wrap his arm around him like he did that day at the park, and Ted would stand up on tiptoe and perhaps they would...but before Ted got too lost in his fantasies, he noticed Ninja pulling away and realized the dance was over. He felt a rush of heat radiating from his face and realized he was very flushed. “Would you, um, c-care for a drink?” he asked, gesturing towards the bar.

Feeling a hint of pleasure over the other man’s desire to be close to him, Ninja decided to ignore his nervousness and agree to his request. *Yes, let us enjoy a drink. We would not want to get dehydrated while dancing.* Ninja walked with Ted to the bar and asked for water before turning to Ted. *Can I buy you a drink, Ted?*

“No thank you, just water is fine for me.” Ted requested, not wanting any alcohol to go to his head and hinder him on this night. He sipped his beverage quickly; the cold liquid sliding down his throat and helping him cool down considerably. “Thank you again for teaching me tonight, Ninja. I bet you’d be able to teach me many things if I take the time to pay attention.” Ted complimented before draining the rest of his glass.

Ninja was very pleased with this comment though he tried not to show it too much. *You are very astute, Ted. I wish more people would recognize how much I could help them learn new things.*

Ted smiled as he heard a more fast-paced tune flood through the room and bounced a bit to the music, waiting for when Ninja would lead them back to the dance floor. And then after that, maybe he’d feel confident enough to ask the question still lingering on his mind...

Ninja finished his water a moment later, refreshed once again, and saw that Ted seemed eager to return to the dance floor as well. *Shall we take another turn on the dance floor, Ted? The night is still young, so if you’re up for more, I am too.*

“I would love to!” Ted decided to try and take the lead with this dance, spinning Ninja around the dance floor and even managing to lift him once, hoping that he could impress him with his skills at fast-tempo songs like this. Ninja went along with this, since it had been a while since he’d given up the lead to someone who knew what they were doing, and he was enjoying being twirled and lifted. As they danced throughout the night, though, Ninja could tell that Ted was concentrating on more than just which step would come next, so when the music ended a while later, he gave him a serious look.

*Is everything okay, Ted? You look to have something on your mind.*

Ted rubbed the back of his neck and fidgeted where he stood, his expression growing a bit hesitant. “I did not realize your observation skills were so keen. I did in fact have something on my mind, and I hope you will be agreeable to it.” A new song started and Ted swayed in time to the beat for a moment as he worked up the courage to ask his question. “I couldn’t help but notice that I’m growing slightly hungry and I wondered if you were as well. H-however, instead of going to a restaurant, I was wondering if perhaps you’d find it acceptable to dine in, with me...at my apartment...” Ted’s voice got softer as he continued to speak and he hoped Ninja wouldn’t find this off-putting. He just couldn’t help feeling flustered around the other man.

Ninja listened to Ted’s offer carefully, noticing how Ted seemed to be growing nervous and soft-spoken, and tried very hard not to find that cute. *So, you are proposing that after we finish dancing, we return to your apartment for something to eat?* Ninja rubbed his chin and considered this for a while. *Yes, I will join you for something to eat, Ted* Ninja finally said, careful not to mention anything else. *Let me know when you are ready to depart.*

“I-I’m ready now!” Ted squeaked out, almost in disbelief since he couldn’t believe that Ninja was actually taking him up on this offer. Ninja nodded and the two walked over toward the front door of the club. Before Ted could exit, though, he saw Ninja pull a strange device out of his robes, which he placed into Ted’s hand. “What’s this?”

*A teleporter. All you have to do is envision a place you’d like to go to in your mind and press this button, and it will take us there instantly. Please envision your apartment, Ted, and we won’t have to bother with finding transportation.*

Ted felt Ninja place his hand onto his arm. He swallowed and tried hard to focus on the sight of his living room, almost expecting nothing to happen, and pushed the button. When he opened his eyes, he was astounded to find he was actually in his apartment and handed the device back.

“That is certainly an amazing piece of technology. Um, anyway, make yourself at home. Apologies for the slight mess.” Ted now wished he had thought to clean his apartment better before leaving, but he hadn’t really expected Ninja to actually be willing to follow him back here. He quickly went to work gathering up take-out containers and DVDs before stuffing them into a closet beside a wall showcasing numerous weapon holders, all of them empty.

Ninja blinked a few times as he took in Ted’s apartment. It was very small and shabbier than Ninja had expected, with faded, peeling wallpaper, cracks in the wall and floors, and a dirty window which overlooked a parking lot. Ninja frowned as he walked around inspecting the place. It did not seem to be the safest place in the world, what with nails sticking out of the ceiling and exposed wires all over the place. *Hmm* Ninja murmured, trying not to put into words the criticism he had in mind. He paused from his investigation when he saw Ted standing beside the empty weapon holders. *Have you sent your weapons away to be repaired, Ted? I am friends with a rather trustworthy blade sharpener who works miracles on cracks and dents of all kinds, so tell me the next time you’d like to do so, and I can get you a discount.* Ninja ran his finger over one of the holders and frowned again. *I think I will also get you some metal polish. Weapons should sparkle in holders that sparkle, after all.*

“I don’t think there will be any need for that, Ninja, though I thank you for the offer.” Ted replied in a soft tone, absent-mindedly stroking the back of one of his chairs. “Dinner...certainly was good the other night, wasn’t it?” he asked quietly, looking again to the empty holders with an almost wistful gaze. “Speaking of dinner, why don’t I just see what I have here for us.” Ted quickly excused himself into the tiny kitchen, opening his cabinets and cursing himself for not being able to do much grocery shopping that month. All he had were pre-packaged ramen noodles in his cabinet. Ninja would certainly be less than pleased with that.

Ninja’s senses went into high alert at Ted’s response and he stared at the weapon holders for several minutes before finally coming to a conclusion that horrified him. He stormed into the kitchen, grabbing Ted by the wrists and pinning them up against the wall so that he could stare into the man in the eyes.

“Ahh! W-what are you doing?” Ted asked in surprise as he was suddenly pinned up against the wall and faced with the blazing intensity of Ninja’s eyes.

*Ted. Answer me honestly right now* Ninja commanded, refusing to let the other man get away from him this time. *How did you pay for our dinner the other night? If you lie to me, I swear I will never come to see you again. Do you understand?* Ninja’s grip tightened slightly around Ted’s wrists as he prayed that he would not hear the conclusion he had arrived at pass Ted’s lips.

Ted looked down, realizing that he was cornered, and that he had no choice but to tell the truth. It would be better to be honest than to never see the other man again. “I, um...please do not be angry with me, Ninja. When I asked you out to dinner, I promised to be the buyer, and I do not like going back on my promises. I was sadly just scraping by this month and so I...I sold my weapons in order to treat you.” Ted looked back up at him, expression now determined. “But it really was worth it, I promise you! I don’t regret my decision at all!”

Ninja’s eyes closed and he dropped his hands, allowing Ted to move on his own again. He knew that was the answer he was going to get and it made him feel awful. How could Ted have done such a thing? How could he have thought this...how could he have thought seeing Ninja...was worth selling such valuable and probably sentimental items? Ninja trembled a little, not with anger but with guilt, before he turned to Ted again.

*I appreciate what you were trying to do, Ted, but if you ever do something like that again, then I will... I will...I don’t know what I will do, but it will not be good.*

“I won’t do it again. I’m sorry for upsetting you.” Ted couldn’t help feeling guilty as well as he took in the expression Ninja now bore. He hadn’t meant to cause him any sort of pain or anguish, he’d only wanted to treat him to a dinner they could both enjoy.

*I’m glad you understand me. Now, go sit down in the living room and relax* Ninja commanded. *I will be doing the cooking tonight.* He pushed past Ted and looked at his food supplies. *It seems you have lots of ramen. We shall be eating that, though I will be preparing it in a way I’m sure you have not often had. Go sit now.* Ninja stared at Ted, his gaze firm and telling Ted not to defy him.

Ted was surprised by the sudden commands, but he didn’t want to upset Ninja any further so he did as he was told, sitting in one of the chairs in his living room obediently. He watched in awe as Ninja performed many hand-signals, creating a variety of ingredients seemingly out of thin air. Truly, his conjuring skills were far superb to most others.

Ninja managed to calm down somewhat as he cooked. Cooking was a past-time he enjoyed, not as much as dancing of course, but enough to make it his daily duty at the base. Ted continued to watch with interest as Ninja chopped vegetables, boiled noodles, and made broth, and soon a steaming hot bowl of authentic ramen was placed before him.

*Here you are. This should be the best ramen you've ever tasted, Ted.*

“You made that in no time at all. I can’t even believe it.” Ted admitted.

Ninja sat down beside him, feeling pleased with himself after witnessing Ted’s reaction to the food. *Impressive, huh? I have been cooking since I was a child so I am very proud of my skills.*

“So you cook often?” Ted asked, taking the chopsticks Ninja offered.

Ninja nodded. *It is essential for a ninja to know how to survive off the land and find sustenance in even the starkest of environments, so food has always been important to me. Please, try some.*

After a quick “Itadakimasu”, Ted began to eat and was overwhelmed by the various spices and flavors that danced upon his tongue. “Oh...oh my...so tasty…”

*I thought you would say something along those lines* Ninja replied very confidently. *Over the years I’ve worked hard to refine my culinary skills, and while I am not the best chef in the world, I would consider myself in the top 1000 best.* Ninja’s eyes suddenly narrowed. *If any one of my comrades tries to insinuate that Finevoice is a better cook than I, they are wrong.*

As Ninja spoke, Ted continued eating with great enthusiasm, letting out various moans and sounds of appreciation as he did, gladly agreeing with Ninja’s claim. “This is the best ramen I’ve ever had, you are indeed correct! You have obviously been cooking all of your life to achieve such wonderful flavors! I’m sure nothing your lounge singer friend could make would ever compare to this! You must be the best cook in any town for miles!”

Ninja continued to feel pleased as his ego was stroked, and with how easily Ted believed he was a better chef than Harvey. *Yes, this is very true. Linkara might proclaim Finevoice’s cooking to be better, but everyone knows that’s just because they are an item. In a true unbiased competition, I would clearly win.*

After his bowl was empty, Ted lapped up the last bit of broth with his tongue before turning to Ninja and beaming. “Thank you so much for the excellent meal. I would love to show you my appreciation for this most generous and delicious treat.”

Ninja finished his meal as well and held up *Gochisosama* before turning to Ted. *Your thanks are appreciated but not necessary. This was the least I could do after you have done so much for me.*

Despite his protests, Ted intended to thank Ninja with a hug, but stopped himself suddenly, wondering if it would be alright now that they were alone. “Um, Ninja…now that we’re not in public…is it okay if I…um…”

Ninja noticed Ted refraining himself from moving toward him and blushed at his stumbling, deducing right away what his intentions were. Ninja looked away. *If you would like to embrace me as thanks for the meal, that would not be a problem. It’s not as if I desire a hug or anything, but I will not reject one.*

Ted bit his lip to keep from squealing with joy and gladly wrapped his arms around the man, laying his head on his shoulder and closing his eyes for a moment. Ninja felt so warm, and underneath the many layers of clothing, rather strong as well. Ted imagined what it would be like to get to see him without those layers, and maybe even without the mask that always covered his face. He remembered the way Ninja held him when they were dancing earlier, and how nice it had felt to move with him...

Ninja hesitantly wrapped his arms around Ted and tried not to squirm in his embrace. He was still not very used to being touched that much and it made him feel slightly trapped...although the longer the hug continued, the nicer it became. Ninja was actually not minding it too much, since Ted was very soft and very warm, and he could even see himself doing this again. Perhaps when the nights were cold and he was looking for warmth...

“Huh?” Ted quickly backed away when he realized he’d held the hug for far longer than was necessary. “M-my apologies. I seem to have lost myself for a minute.”

Ninja snapped out of his thoughts when he realized Ted was trying to apologize for something. *Oh, uh, it is fine Ted. I also lost myself for a moment.* Ninja instinctively scooted away and glanced at the clock. *It appears to be growing quite late.*

Ted nodded, his cheeks suddenly burning bright red as he summoned up all his courage to speak once more. “Perhaps we should consider wrapping things up here...although you’re m-more than welcome to stay here if you’d prefer not to make the trip?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated NC-17.

_“Perhaps we should consider wrapping things up here...although you’re m-more than welcome to stay here if you’d prefer not to make the trip?”_

At once, Ninja’s expression twisted into one of disbelief and slight annoyance. *Really, Ted? Are you actually asking me what I think you’re asking me? Do you really think that’s a wise decision? I mean, what…what are you honestly expecting me to say here?*

Ted looked into the less-than-pleased face of Ninja and grinned, his cockiness and bravado rising up to claim him. “Oh, but my skills are not merely on the field of battle or on the dance floor, fair Ninja. Wouldn’t you like to see how impressive I can be between the sheets?” He suddenly blushed as if he’d just realized what he’d said. “Well, erm, I mean, if you’d like to, of course, b-because I know you’re very busy and p-probably have things to do tomorrow and you probably w-won’t want to take this step with me after just t-two dates, so...um...ah...” Ted looked down as his heartbeat grew faster, hoping the Ninja wouldn’t start laughing at him for how pathetic he sounded.

Ninja blinked in complete shock at what he’d just heard. It was as if Ted had been overtaken by some lust-fueled demon before he’d been freed and returned to his normal self. Usually Ninja would be annoyed at being challenged in such a way but somehow, since it came from Ted and was about sex, it wasn’t irritating, it was...funny. Ninja closed his eyes and started shaking with silent laughter. 

*Hahahahaha* he couldn’t help holding up on a card. *Ted, that...oh my...hahahaha.*

Ted couldn’t help sinking down in his seat a bit as he noticed that Ninja actually was laughing at him. “I, um, I was just kidding, of course.” he muttered, thoroughly humiliated now.

*Oh, wow. That was so surreal and yet...I don’t think I want to leave now.*

Ted blinked a few times in shock when he realized what Ninja had just said. “Wait, what?”

Instead of answering, Ninja sat for a moment to think things through. It had been a very long time since he’d been with someone, and he never did like to back down from a challenge, even one as pathetic as this was sure to be – though he assumed Ted couldn’t be too horrible at it since he had bothered to offer that boast in the first place – and Ninja was very curious to learn new things, and it was sure to make a nice memory that Ted could cherish for a long time...

Ninja opened his eyes then and stood up, staring down with a determined look at Ted. *Alright, Ted, I accept. Show me how impressive your skills between the sheets are. I will give you permission to do as you like, but be warned: if I am unsatisfied, I will take control of the situation and do as I like instead. Do you accept these conditions?*

“You...are you really serious?” Ted asked incredulously. At Ninja’s insistent nod, Ted quickly stood up to meet him, grinning wildly as his bravado returned. “Yes, naturally I accept. I have no doubt that I will satisfy you, as nobody who has ever entered my boudoir has left disappointed. Please follow me!” Ted led the way to the bedroom and sighed thankfully upon seeing that it at least was clean. “Well, here we are, the place where the magic happens. I can’t even begin to tell you about all the wonderful times I’ve had here, charming beautiful people and showing off my talents.”

Ninja frowned slightly as he was led into the bedroom and he turned to Ted again, gazing directly into his eyes. *Oh, so you’re saying you’ve had a lot of partners then? I am not interested in dating a playboy, especially not one who boasts about unproven skills. You are treading on thin ice, Ted* Ninja warned, his eyes glinting dangerously. *I already told you once that I detest fools who speak about things they cannot actually do, or have you forgotten our meeting in the weapons shop? If you remember it, then drop this ridiculous act immediately and tell me the truth. Unless you would like me to regret this decision* he finished with a rather cold glare at the man.

Ted’s whole body seemed to droop as he nodded at Ninja. He looked down and started fidgeting nervously as he spoke. “My apologies. I was merely trying to impress you, Ninja. The truth is I have only brought two or three people here at the most. They came long ago and didn’t prefer to stay for very long.” Ted looked back up. “However, all of that is behind me. You’re here and that’s all that matters to me right now. I can assure you that I’ll do my best to help you feel as good as you deserve tonight.” Ted blushed then, unused to speaking straight from his heart, but knowing he needed to if that was what the ninja desired.

Ninja relaxed at Ted’s honest admission and his expression softened. *You do not need to impress me with fibs. I am already impressed by many aspects of your character, Ted. I would not have agreed to this if I were not. Besides, your more honest nature is what I find appealing, so stick with that if you want me to stay here.* Ninja didn’t comment on Ted's number of bed partners since he hadn’t expected that to be high, and he smiled a bit at Ted’s eager, embarrassed expression. It was actually sort of cute, in the same way a helpless puppy dog tripping over its own ears is cute. *I am sure you will do your best to please me* Ninja agreed as he lifted his hands to perform some complex hand seals. 

After a minute of doing so, Ninja’s body was enveloped in smoke that dissipated to reveal he was now standing before Ted completely nude, aside from the mask that is. Ninja flexed his body and struck a few poses for Ted to admire, since he knew this would be a real treat for him. Instead of holding up a card, writing started to appear on Ninja’s chest before vanishing a moment later. *I believe I am ready for you, Ted. Would you like to direct me into my proper position?*

Ted stared unblinking, his mouth hanging open as he took in Ninja’s physique. He was right about the man being strong, as his body was very muscular, and remarkably smooth for a seasoned fighter as well. The balms that Ninja claimed to use must be doing their job, as his scars were few and barely noticeable. Ninja’s body was firm, well-toned, surprisingly tan…and also well-hung. Ted couldn’t help swallowing as he noticed that fact. He blinked then as he spotted the writing on Ninja’s chest and did a double-take.

“What? How are you—that’s amazing! I’ve never seen the chakras used in such a way before!”

Ninja beamed and soaked in all of Ted’s lustful glances like sunlight, eventually feeling as if he were radiating happiness. *I know. It is a technique which is very hard to master. It took almost four years to complete it, but it was worth the effort since this makes intimate affairs much easier to handle.* 

“That certainly must be helpful.” 

*Yes. So, shall we begin?* Ninja again asked, beginning to feel the slightest hint of impatience.

“I actually prefer to start slow with these things, Ninja,” Ted replied in a calm manner. “We’ll have plenty of time to get to everything, so I hope that’s alright with you.” 

*Oh. Well, if that is what you wish, then I have no problem with it.* Ninja was honestly surprised that Ted wanted to take things slow since he’d expected the man to rip off his clothes and jump him immediately.

Ted looked down at his own clothes and hesitated, knowing that his own body was lacking even without Ninja’s perfection right next to him.

Ninja took a step toward Ted but paused when he saw how nervous the other man seemed about undressing. Ninja touched Ted’s chin and lifted it so that they were eye-to-eye once again. Then he peeled off his mask, his last layer of protection, and showed off his smile at last to Ted. *Don’t be nervous, Ted. I want to see you. All of you. Please show me who you are.* Perhaps if Ninja completely bared himself first, Ted would feel more comfortable.

Ted stared, reverent and transfixed, as he gazed upon Ninja’s bare face for the first time. He was a strikingly handsome man and one that people would undoubtedly turn to look at if he weren’t covered up, with jet-black hair, soulful blue eyes, narrow cheeks and what appeared to be very soft lips.

“I...oh my...Ninja, you’re...beautiful...” he whispered, unable to break his gaze for a minute or so. A handsome face combined with his chiseled body, heavenly singing voice, courageous and kind heart, and multiple other talents equaled in Ted’s eyes a perfect man. 

*Thank you, Ted.* Ninja enjoyed being fawned over like this, though he honestly preferred having his abilities and skills treasured over his appearance, but every now and then it was nice to be reminded of how attractive he was.

Ted could have admired Ninja for hours, but now it was his turn to show Ninja who he truly was. Ted forced himself to look away as he removed his own robes, doing so as quickly as he could to get it over with. At last Ted stood with his hands at his sides, showing off his body while wishing that he didn’t have such a healthy appetite and that he weren’t so pale. There was also the large variety of scars that he had come away with from failed battles but he couldn’t even hope to hide those from Ninja. “Here I am. It’s not much, but...I hope you find something here that you enjoy.”

Ninja watched without comment as Ted disrobed, his eyes tracing over the other man’s body with interest. He had very pale, creamy skin and he looked soft and slightly pudgy, which caused Ninja to desire running his hands all over Ted’s skin so he could learn his texture. Ninja refrained from doing so, though, since he noticed a large number of scars and bruises covering different parts of Ted’s anatomy, which caused him to frown slightly. He wanted very much to ask Ted why he seemed so injured, but he knew that was not a good topic when the mood was supposed to be romantic, so he forced his questions down for another time. Ninja also admired Ted’s manhood, not as long as his own, but still impressive for a man of Ted’s short size. Ninja then spun Ted around to admire his backside, noting where there were more bruises and marks, while also holding back his desire to start touching and claiming Ted as his own for the night. He had agreed to let Ted take charge, so he must give up control and give the other man his chance to impress. Ninja turned Ted back so they were face to face again and smiled once more. *On the contrary, I see very much that I can enjoy here. You have no reason to feel embarrassed or ashamed, Ted. Your body is very appealing to me. But, since this is your night, I will again defer to you and ask what I should do so that we can begin.* It had been a while for Ninja, so just the sight of a naked man was already getting the blood flowing to his groin, and he wanted things to start sooner than later.

Ted flushed with happiness at being complimented instead of rejected, and his confidence surged. “Just follow my lead and enjoy yourself,” he murmured, reaching out to wrap his arms around Ninja and fulfilling his long-held dream of pressing their lips together.

*I shall do my best* Ninja promised as he was enveloped in Ted’s arms. He tensed instinctively but then Ted’s lips pressed to his and his whole body started to melt.

Ted closed his eyes, cherishing the moment. He was doing it, he was actually kissing him! His hands roamed over Ninja’s skin, slowly caressing his back, his hips, and even sliding to his behind and softly squeezing.

Ninja wasn’t used to soft, lingering kisses and touches like the ones Ted was now lavishing his body with. His partners were usually strong, energetic fighters who wrestled with Ninja for dominance and focused more on getting what they wanted above anything else. In contrast, Ted seemed to be completely disinterested in getting right to the main event. He was taking his time, exploring and feeling, just as Ninja preferred to do, and it felt...it felt... 

*Ohhh.* Ninja’s lips parted and a silent exhalation of breath passed through them. This was amazing. Why was the sensation of Ted’s hands caressing different parts of him so good? So gentle and curious but also strangely confident?

As he kissed and touched, Ted slowly maneuvered Ninja’s body towards the bed, wanting to start moving on to more. “You are magnificent,” he murmured, his lips now trailing along the ninja’s neck. “I’ve dreamed of this for so long, you know...”

*You’ve been...dreaming of this?* Ninja asked, finding it harder to think clearly now that Ted was focusing on his neck, a place he hadn’t realized was so sensitive. *I hope I...mmm...am living up to...those dreams.* Ninja settled onto the bed and reached out to wrap his arms around Ted. Even though he wasn’t in charge, he still wanted to touch and explore a little as well, so he stroked the soft skin of Ted’s back and hips with his fingertips, memorizing how it felt while being sure not to apply too much pressure to any bruised areas. *What else have you...ohhh...dreamed of, Ted?*

“I shall show you, Ninja.” Ted kissed gently down his chest, wanting to lavish Ninja’s body with kisses and touches. He lapped lightly at his nipples, teasing them until they were hard, then moved down to his muscled stomach. His tongue traced his abs slowly, feeling as though he were adoring one of the gods of the Pantheon, and continued on this way for quite some time, not wanting to get ahead of himself and end this precious moment too quickly.

Ninja started panting softly as Ted continued to worship his body. He bit down on his lip to keep from moaning out loud as his nipples were teased, his fingers curling around Ted’s hips as he tried to remain in control of himself. Ninja did not often lose control, but somehow Ted was driving him farther than he’d ever been before. Ninja was losing himself in the wonderful sensations of Ted’s lips and fingers, and he soon found his cock swelling and aching to be touched.

Finally Ted reached his target, thrilled to see that Ninja was as hard as he was. He caressed Ninja’s thighs and licked his shaft from base to tip, sucking gently at the sides. “Still enjoying yourself?” he asked, waiting for confirmation before he slid his lips over the head and started swallowing him whole. “Mmmm...”

*Oh...oh Ted... how are you so...so good at this?* It was inconceivable. This klutzy, ridiculous man was extremely talented when it came to the art of sex? Ninja couldn’t make sense of it – he couldn’t even think straight anymore, not when Ted was teasing his cock in this manner. *Ahhh! Yes! Yes I am enjoying myself!* Ninja started panting heavier and he involuntarily bucked his hips, needing to feel more of Ted’s mouth. *Keep going!* he commanded before adding something he’d never said in bed before. *Please, Ted...I need you...*

Ted felt warmth and happiness flow through him at the knowledge that he was indeed making Ninja feel good. He was almost overwhelmed at the words he read on his chest. Ninja needed him? This beautiful, talented, wonderful man...actually needed him? He placed his hands on Ninja’s hips and took him all the way in, wanting to show off everything he could do. Ted hadn’t done this in a long time, but it only took a few moments of Ninja’s muffled gasps to prove that he hadn’t lost his touch.

Ninja threw back his head and bit down on his lip as Ted took him all the way into his mouth. “Mmm!” It was truly amazing how Ted could take so much of him and how he knew these wonderful things to do with his tongue that were driving Ninja wild. It took all of Ninja’s willpower to not grab Ted by the hair and thrust deeper into his throat. But no, Ninja still had control of himself, and he would let Ted be in charge. Ted would not let him down, he now trusted very deeply in that.

Ted pulled up after a while and climbed up Ninja’s body, kissing him deeply once again. Ninja sighed in disappointment that his cock was no longer being attended to, but he eagerly kissed the man back, enjoying the taste of his lips very much. 

“I need you as well, Ninja. If you’d like, in the drawer to your right, I have some lube, and condoms...” Ted blushed, hoping he wasn’t taking things too far. “But if you’re not ready for that, I'll finish you off like this. Anything for you.”

Ninja didn’t need to ponder this suggestion for long. It had been such a long time since he’d been with someone and though he was used to being the dominating partner, Ted’s skills proved him worthy of this chance. *I am ready for anything, Ted* he assured him as he dug his fingertips into Ted’s back. *I would like to see how well you can do, so please continue and show me what it is like to become one with you.* Ninja’s cheeks reddened a bit as he said this, but he was too far gone and in need of relief to feel that embarrassed about it, especially since Ted looked as if he were feeling the same way.

Ted smiled in a giddy manner and kissed Ninja again before he reached into the drawer and got the supplies. After a quick check to be sure the condoms weren’t expired, he opened the lube and spread it on his fingers, letting Ninja place his legs around his shoulders and get comfortable. After rubbing gently at his entrance for a moment, Ted slid one finger in slowly. “How is that? Okay so far?” he asked, wanting to be sure he wasn’t going too fast for Ninja to handle. 

*Yes, that’s good* Ninja replied, nodding encouragingly to Ted as he got used to the sensation. *Keep going, Ted, deeper. I can handle a lot, so don’t be afraid to speed up.* 

“You truly are the most handsome man I’ve ever seen. I’ve always wanted to show you just how deeply I feel for you,” Ted admitted, kissing along Ninja’s thigh. “Even if this is the only night we get to do this, it will be the greatest night of my life.” Ted truly hoped this wouldn’t be the case, but a long history of one-night stands and quickly ended courtships had him savoring every moment he was with Ninja just in case.

Ninja’s breathing increased and he started to pant heavily while Ted worked to open him up and prepare him for what was to come next. He smiled at the feeling of Ted’s lips on his thigh and the soft, honest words Ted kept murmuring. He was a very gracious and generous lover, and so very skilled, since even two fingers were not enough for the ninja. *You are quite...ahhhh...quite attractive yourself* Ninja replied, although it was getting hard for him to think clearly again. *Do not doubt...mmm...yourself so much...yes, deeper, just like that…oh...* Ninja closed his eyes and tried to press down on Ted’s fingers. He would have to come up with some way to thank him for this, he was certain of it. 

*Nnngh...ahhh...Ted, do not worry about...the future...just focus on right here and n-now... ahh! Please, Ted, deeper! Harder! I need more!* Ninja begged, still blushing but too far gone to care. He was desperate to cum now. He twirled his fingers in Ted’s hair, yanking without much control as he pleaded for what he wanted most. *Ted, I need you! Please finish me! I can’t take much more...*

Ted throbbed with desire as he saw Ninja honestly beg for him, not dreaming of refusing him at all. He shed his fingers, quickly rolling the condom onto his erection, and gave himself a good coat of lube. After cleaning his hands with the tissues on his nightstand, he wrapped his arms around Ninja and pushed inside.

“Ohhh!” Ted moaned at the tight pressure, feeling almost overwhelmed at how good it felt. He immediately began to thrust, bending down to kiss him, over and over, as though he could never get enough. “Ninja! Mmm! Oh yes...” Ted moaned, relishing the tiny gasps and noises that came from the other man’s throat. Since Ninja was normally silent, any noise Ted heard reminded him of his singing and that just made him more delirious with desire. He thrusted harder, trailing his hand down the ninja’s chest and stroking his cock in the hopes that they would finish together. “Ninja, I...I’m almost there!”

Ninja arched his back slightly as Ted entered him fully. He would have collapsed back onto the mattress, but Ted was once again wrapping him in his arms and kissing him incessantly. Ninja didn’t mind, though, not now, not when it felt this good and he was so close to what he needed. 

*Oh! Ah! Ted! Yes, this is-ahhh! Keep going! Deeper, faster, harder! Yes, that’s it!* Ninja was also unleashing soft moans, but since they weren’t actual words, he did not try to stop them anymore. He was too far gone now and he couldn’t do anything but keep rocking his hips and clinging to Ted. *Oh kami-sama! Ted! That’s it!* Ninja gasped as his cock was stroked once again and he pressed hard into Ted’s hand. *I'm almost…there...ohhh...yes! Ted! Yes! Yes! Oh Ted!* Ninja closed his eyes and exploded, shooting a heavy load all over Ted, before shuddering as he felt Ted orgasm inside him as well. It was magnificent and Ninja saw stars for half a second, before his vision grew dark and he sank low, gulping in air and trying to still his trembling. *Ted...Ted you...* Ninja could feel Ted’s body trembling as well, so he wrapped his arms around him and soothingly stroked the other man’s back. *That was...amazing...thank you, Ted...you have truly...impressed me.*

Ted collapsed on top of Ninja, trying to come back down to earth and hearing nothing but the pounding of his own heart. He could feel, though, and reveled in a myriad of sensations, from Ninja holding him, to rubbing his back, to sliding a few fingers through his hair. After a moment Ted could see through blurred eyes the wonderful words printed on Ninja’s chest. Ted closed his eyes, wanting to keep this memory fresh in his mind for the rest of his life. Ninja was here, and he felt happy because of Ted, and his strong arms were making Ted feel safer than he’d ever felt before. He thought back to the faraway day at the hotel where he’d first fallen for the dance-themed ninja, and the way his crush had been heightened on that fateful meeting in the park. All of the hopes, the setbacks, the heartbreaks and the rewards for his perseverance seemed to sweep through his mind at once, and Ted found the words leaving his lips before he even realized what they were. 

“I love you.”

Ninja’s heart froze. He continued to stroke Ted’s back and hair as if nothing had happened, though, since he had trained long and hard to keep calm in most situations. Ninja was sure Ted hadn’t meant to say it, since it was absurd for someone to declare their love for another on only their second date, but deep down inside, Ninja knew it was also how Ted truly felt. He’d known it since he’d first seen that look in Ted’s eyes at the park. 

But Ninja still could not say it back. Instead of ruining the moment with talk that would only hurt Ted, Ninja reached over to the lamp on the nightstand. *It is getting late. Let us get some rest now and leave everything else for the morning. Is that acceptable?* Ninja only watched Ted out of the corner of his eyes, not wanting to look at him directly right now.

Ted winced, regretting what he’d said as soon as it had left his mouth. He should’ve known better than to say it this early, even if it was true. Ted wanted to say something to take back those words, but his mind came up empty of excuses. What could he possibly say to excuse that? He held his breath and waited for Ninja to leave in shock and disgust, feeling relieved when instead he merely turned the light off. Perhaps Ninja hadn’t heard him at all? Or perhaps he was so used to being admired that confessions of love rolled off him like droplets of water. Whatever the reason, Ted was relieved that at least for one night he could fall asleep in the ninja’s arms. 

“That is indeed acceptable, Ninja. I will see you in the morning.” Ted nestled his head against Ninja’s chest and tried to relax. It had been so long since someone had held him like this. He closed his eyes and gently drifted off to sleep, Ninja following along soon after.


	6. Chapter 6

Ninja awoke the next morning feeling far more refreshed and satisfied than he had in a very long time. He glanced down at Ted, who was curled around his body like a piece of cling wrap, and couldn’t help letting out a small smile. Ted had certainly proven himself last night, which meant he now had the right to brag about two things in front of Ninja: his dancing abilities and his bedroom abilities.

Ninja’s smile started to fade when he recalled what else had happened last night, namely Ted confessing to something he both had and hadn’t meant to, but he shook his head to clear it of such thoughts. No, now was not the time. The morning was already growing late, so Ninja would have to hurry if he wanted to arrive back home in time to cook breakfast for the team. Ninja gingerly pulled Ted’s arms from around his torso and dressed in an instant before grabbing his teleporter. Once he was back in the apartment kitchen, Ninja relaxed a bit. No one seemed to be awake yet, so he would be able to cook in peace. He hurried to pull out the breakfast ingredients and soon had a pan full of scrambled eggs cooking on the stove.

Boffo came down the stairs, smoothing out his tie and buttoning his jacket, and smiled brightly as he saw Ninja in the kitchen. He was normally up around this hour so he could have a leisurely breakfast before going to the hospital. _Good morning, Ninja!_ he signed, walking in and starting the coffee maker.

Ninja tensed as he sensed someone walking into the kitchen, but relaxed again when he realized it was Boffo. *Good morning, Boffo* he said, nodding to the clown as he stirred the eggs.

 _How are you this morning?_ Boffo asked pleasantly as he took his favorite mug out of the cabinet.

*I am doing very well, thank you, and I hope to hear that you are too.*

_I sure am! Mmm, that smells good. You’re always very kind to make all of us breakfast every day like this. I don’t know where you find the energy._

Ninja grinned a bit as Boffo complimented him and quickly scooped out some eggs for the clown to enjoy before lowering a piece of bread into the toaster for him. *Thank you for saying so. It is an honor to be designated the task of cooking for you all, but a little appreciation is always welcome as well.*

Boffo stirred cream and sugar into his coffee and sipped it with an impish look. _Not to mention how remarkable you look despite just getting home._

Ninja grabbed the newly toasted bread for Boffo and was about to load it with butter and jelly when that little remark almost caused him to drop the toast into the sink. Ninja recovered, though, but his face was already burning up as he turned to face Boffo’s smirk.

*Just because I didn’t return home last night doesn’t mean what you automatically think it does. I could have been ambushed and captured by renegade ninjas while just barely escaping not an hour ago, or I could have been caught up in an outbreak of the plague where my medical expertise was needed. It certainly doesn’t mean I was out at Ted’s all night, if that is what you are smiling about.* Ninja finished with Boffo’s toast and handed him the plate before turning back to the stove, still red-faced.

Boffo sat down at the table and started to eat, giggling at his friend’s claim. _Those were two unusually specific examples, Ninja. He honked, since Ninja was choosing not to face him at the moment. Although I happen to know that you are very talented and have properly scared most renegade ninjas away from you, and I know that if you had been caught up in a medical disaster you would have been taken to a hospital, instead of coming home to prepare breakfast. You look to be in a good mood, and you don’t seem to have any wounds, so I can only presume you were out in a relaxing and safe environment._ Boffo took a bite of his toast while patiently waiting for confirmation about his deductions.

Ninja cursed Boffo for being such a morning person – if 90s Kid or Harvey had been here, they wouldn’t have been able to even sit at the table without Ninja’s help. Knowing that he was caught, Ninja sighed and, after making sure the eggs simmered on low heat, sat down at the table as well. *Very well deduced, my friend. Alright, I can’t deny it any longer. You are correct. I did spend the night in a safe, relaxing environment. I...* Ninja looked down, feeling embarrassed. *I stayed with Ted. I hope this doesn’t make you think any less of me. I assure you that I am not usually so forward with romantic partners, but with Ted, I...it was...well, it’s difficult to explain, but I just had several reasons for, um, for staying.* Ninja quickly grabbed a glass of orange juice and downed it as he tried to quench his suddenly dry throat.

Boffo smiled and ate some more of his eggs, since even he had to admit seeing Ninja flustered and embarrassed was a bit amusing. _Oh no, I don’t think less of you at all, Ninja! Why, if on our first date Linksano had been agreeable to it, I would have-_ Boffo suddenly stopped, flushing bright red and then shook his head. _Never mind, it’s not important. I hope that you had an enjoyable time. What kind of things did you do on your date? You said you were going to that dance club, right? Was Ted as good then as he was on stage?_ Boffo decided to start out by asking innocent questions about the date, so that maybe as Ninja got more comfortable speaking he could hear some of the juicier details.

Ninja had arched an eyebrow at what he thought Boffo was going to reveal to him, but he quickly struck that thought from his mind and focused more on the clown’s questions. *Yes, we had a very lovely night. Ted did take me to a dance club and showed me some more of his moves. While he needs work on the slow songs, his skills when it comes to faster dancing are quite remarkable. With a little improvement, I could make him a suitable partner for any competition I could enter.* Ninja smiled a bit as he imagined training Ted until he was a flamenco expert, but he once again forced his thoughts back to the safe, proper space they should always occupy.

 _He certainly looked talented, and I hope you do think more about going on the competition circuit._ Boffo smiled at the thought of Ninja doing more couple-like things with Ted. Perhaps even double-dating might be on the agenda if Linksano were agreeable to it.

*Well, that was just a passing thought of mine. I don’t even know how Ted would feel about that* Ninja said, even though he could predict that Ted would most likely agree to do anything with him. *Anyway, I was suitably impressed by Ted’s skills and we had a fun night at the club. After a few hours, though, we began to feel hungry so we decided to stop by Ted’s place for some food. Only because it was cheaper than going out again!* Ninja finished, feeling himself start to blush again.

Boffo’s lips twitched slightly. _Oh, did you? I hope his apartment was nice. I’m sure it had all sorts of martial arts gear there for you to look at and talk about._ Boffo signed, knowing Ninja’s affinity for weapons.

*His apartment was...as I expected.* Ninja didn't want to dwell on this subject too much, since he knew he’d end up insulting Ted’s place, and thinking about his weapons only made him feel sick.

 _What did you two end up eating? Did he cook for you? Because that sounds very romantic to me._ Boffo finished with a dreamy smile.

*When it came to the cooking, I decided I would do the honors. Ted had already paid for me on our first date, and besides, it’s always a treat when anyone gets to taste my cooking.* Ninja puffed out his chest a little, feeling proud as he always did when bragging about himself.

 _Ted certainly is lucky, since everyone loves your meals, Ninja._ Boffo complimented, eating more of his breakfast.

*I have a feeling that if Ted tried to cook for me, he would end up burning his apartment down.* Ninja winced then when he realized he had yet again insulted Ted. *Though it is the thought that counts. So I’m sure if Ted tried, it would be romantic still.*

 _I agree, it would be romantic. I think it would be very sweet if Linksano tried to cook for me, even if it was a meal consisting mostly of lima beans._ Boffo took a moment to shudder, for as much as he loved Linksano he couldn’t get over the fact that the scientist’s second favorite food was something so disgusting.

Ninja nodded and drank more of his juice before wondering if Boffo was going to continue his line of questioning. He had every right to, since Ninja often attempted to receive details about his dates with Linksano, though Boffo was always very tight-lipped, or tight-horned he should say, about them.

So, Boffo said, trying to look very causal now. _What did you do after you ate? Did you just stay up talking, or..._ Boffo trailed off, wondering if he was correct about what the pair had been up to, and if Ninja would feel comfortable admitting it.

Ninja clenched his hands together before holding up a card. *It was getting late when we finished and I planned on returning home when Ted ran off his mouth for a moment and challenged me. Well, he challenged me for about three seconds before backing down, but I took the bait. I was...curious as to what kind of lover he was and it has been...quite a while since I’ve been with anyone, so I just...threw caution to the wind and...and I slept with him.* Ninja buried his face in his hands.

Boffo’s eyes widened as Ninja revealed more than expected about what had gone down that night. He pressed his hands to his mouth and giggled in a giddy manner for a bit. _He challenged you? That sounds rather cute, actually! He really takes his challenges seriously it seems! So, um…how was it?_

Without lifting his head, Ninja swiftly held up a card. *It was good! It was so very good that I want to do it again! I was shocked and hardly able to admit it at first, but now I can’t help it – I want to sleep with him again, Boffo! That’s why I’m such a terrible person!* Ninja shook his head in disgust of his own craven desires and took a few shuddering breaths as he tried to calm himself down.

Boffo’s smile faded when he saw Ninja growing distressed at this revelation, and he felt his chest tighten in panic. Had he done something wrong by getting Ninja to admit this? Why would he feel so awful about this topic? He quickly reached out and stroked his shoulder gently. _Ninja, what’s wrong? Why do you feel like you’re a terrible person?_

*Because Ted takes everything seriously!* Ninja replied, not at all happy about this trait of Ted’s at the moment. *He’s dedicated and determined and always willing to do whatever it takes to improve! And he feels very strongly about things – too strongly! Boffo, he said he loved me last night!* Ninja clutched at his head for a moment, before lifting it and turning sad eyes upon the clown. *I tried to pretend like I hadn’t heard him, and he went along with me, but we both know it’s the truth. Ted loves me, Boffo, but I...I just don’t love him. Yet even knowing that, I still want to sleep with him again. I’d just be leading him on to get what I want. That’s why I am a terrible person who doesn't deserve to be with anyone ever again.* Feeling overwhelmed, Ninja got up and returned to the stove. Cooking always calmed him and he needed to calm down before he lost it completely.

Boffo listened with a sympathetic heart as he heard Ninja pour his thoughts out. _Oh, Ninja...he said he loves you?_ Boffo couldn’t handle seeing Ninja look so sad. He tried to pat his arm again but knew he needed to let his friend have his space to calm down. Boffo stood up and kept a good distance away as he replied to Ninja gently. _I know you don’t love him, Ninja, but that doesn’t make you a bad person for sleeping with him, or for wanting to do so again. You had a good time with Ted and enjoyed his company, and as long as you both agree to it and enjoy it, then there’s nothing wrong with satisfying the appetites you have._ Boffo explained tactfully. _Ted obviously doesn’t mind that you couldn’t say it back to him, and you wouldn’t be leading him on if you did it again with him. Isn’t spending more time with Ted the key to developing the feelings he has for you over time?_ He asked, hoping some of this was getting through.

Ninja cooked silently for several minutes, letting Boffo’s words sink in. He knew that what Boffo was saying was accurate, but deep down it still didn’t feel right to him. *I just wish romance wasn’t so difficult* he finally said, turning back to the clown at last. *I know it’s complicated and full of struggles, but in every manga I’ve read or movie I’ve seen, there’s usually some outside obstacle keeping the couple from being together that must be dragged out for an appropriate amount of time before it is resolved. The couple isn’t kept from being together because one half of the couple is in love and the other half selfishly wants to use him for sex. I just wish things could be easier...*

 _You are not a manga character, Ninja._ Boffo said gently. _Romance is difficult, but it can become something beautiful with the right amount of work and effort. You have worked so hard to train for your dancing and ninja skills, why can’t you put in that same drive with another subject you care so much about?_

Ninja felt ashamed as he took in Boffo’s advice. He looked down as he held up his next card. *You are right. I am just being lazy, Boffo. I’m not even thinking about putting in the effort needed to try and be in a successful relationship. But that’s going to change. I will put in as much effort as I can possibly muster at this. I will do my damnedest to become a good, proper boyfriend who cares for his partner, or else I will suffer the loneliness I deserve. I will just explain to Ted that I wish to keep seeing him but that I want our relationship to remain...casual. Do you think he’d have a problem with that?* Ninja looked uncertainly to his friend, knowing that whatever answer Boffo gave would settle the decision in his mind once and for all.

Boffo smiled and nodded as Ninja looked to him for guidance. _I don’t think he’d have a problem with that. Ted would be happy just to spend time with you, no matter how slow you want to take things at first. He’s willing to do so much for you, Ninja, and I’m sure you’ve noticed that._

Ninja nodded, feeling much more confident now. Once he set his mind to something, he very rarely failed at it, and he was going to see this relationship with Ted through as far as it could go. *I have noticed many things that need correcting, Boffo, and I will not waste time in fixing them. Thank you as always, my friend, for providing me with a sympathetic ear and the advice I needed to hear.*

Boffo smiled proudly as Ninja’s confidence rose back up to its usual level. _There’s the brave warrior I know!_ He said with a grin, glad that his advice had been accepted. There was nothing Boffo loved better than making people smile.

Ninja pulled Boffo into a loose, friendly hug before he set his cooking utensils down and reached for his teleporter. *I believe I hear Linkara on his way down, so would you be kind enough to ask him to take over breakfast for me? I have somewhere to be, and I don’t want to be missed.*

Boffo hugged Ninja back and nodded. _I’ll do that, Ninja. Good luck!_ Boffo honked as a few final words of encouragement before Ninja vanished from sight.

\-----

Ted stirred drowsily in bed, feeling relaxed and utterly content with the world as he started to come out of a deep sleep. He couldn’t remember the last time he had slept so soundly, and he reached his arm out to remind himself of the reason why. However, all he felt were cool sheets and he blinked for a moment before realizing he was the only one in bed.

“Huh? Wha...Ninja?” Ted asked, looking around his bedroom. His own robes were still cast about on the floor, but Ninja’s clothes were gone. “He...he left?” Ted asked himself in bewilderment, wondering why this had happened. Then the memories of last night came flooding back and he sat up, holding his head in his hands. “Damn it, Ted, why did you have to say it? You scared him off…” Ted sighed, feeling his spirits sink. He had become the victim of yet another one-night stand and he had only himself to blame.

Ninja arranged the plates, bowls, and glasses on the large silver tray he’d conjured before taking a deep breath. “Okay, this is it. Time to put in the effort and find out what you are really made of.” Nodding at his own determination, Ninja headed directly into Ted’s bedroom and smiled when he saw the man.

Ted was about to tear up when he noticed the bedroom door opening. He stared in shock at the sight of Ninja holding a heavily-laden breakfast tray.

*Good, you are awake. Good morning, Ted. I made breakfast to thank you for last night. You did not have many ingredients for cooking in your fridge and pantry, so I used some of my own. I also did not know what you enjoyed for breakfast, so I prepared cereal, oatmeal, toast, waffles, pancakes, eggs, bacon, hash browns, sausage, and three types of juice. Eat what you like and I will take care of the rest since there are always hungry people at the apartment.* Ninja was about to carry the heavily loaded tray over to Ted when he caught sight of his expression and frowned. *What is it? Did I do something wrong? Is there some other food you wished to eat today? Is there some breakfast tradition I've broken?*

“Ninja, you...you came back...”

*Why do you sound so surprised?* Ninja asked as he set the tray down on the nightstand beside the bed. *I only left to cook breakfast for my comrades. In fact, I expected to be back here before you’d even noticed I’d gone. I must have failed in that regard, so I apologize.*

Ted’s smile slowly spread across his face as his heart felt full and warm again. “I thought you had left during the night and would never return again, but you actually made me breakfast, and you...you’re here, I...” Ted started laughing happily, feeling overjoyed that this was actually happening to him.

Ninja looked very surprised by Ted’s admission. *You thought I would flee in the night without leaving any message for you? I know I am a ninja, but I am not heartless...* Ninja paused, wondering if perhaps that wasn’t somewhat true, before shaking it off. *I did not mean to worry you, Ted. I promise that from now on I will always leave a note if I have to leave without you knowing about it.* Ninja’s brows rose up as Ted started laughing in such a giddy manner, but he felt his own lips start to twitch as well. *Okay, calm down. I am here and you are hungry, so please eat something before the pancakes grow cold and the cereal soggy. I will sit right here the whole time so you don’t have to worry about me disappearing.* Ninja took a seat on the end of the bed and watched with interest as Ted started to eat. *So, do you like it?*

Ted gladly took the tray from him, looking down with hunger at all the food as he eagerly began to dig in. “Mmmm!” he cried after only one bite of pancake, as though he were eating food crafted for the gods. “This is unbelievable! It’s so delicious! Even the cereal tastes better when prepared by you! Thank you so much for making me a delightful breakfast.”

Ninja was amused and a little impressed that Ted seemed willing to eat everything he’d prepared. He was willing to let it pass without comment, since last night must have caused him to use a lot of his energy, but in the future Ninja would determine which foods Ted liked best and prepare them only for him. *I am happy to hear you like what I made, Ted. You are very welcome to it. It is the least I can do after last night.*

Ted paused to take a few sips of juice. “I hope this means you found last night enjoyable?” he wondered, blushing a bit as he hoped his boasting had worked out in his favor for once.

Ninja looked down as he nodded at Ted’s question. *I did find our time together enjoyable. You truly surprised me, Ted, with how you were able to make me feel so very good. I had a wonderful time and I...* Ninja hesitated but he knew he needed to be honest with him. *I would like to continue this relationship, Ted, especially the physical components of it, but I would also like to keep things casual. It’s not that I have anyone else in mind to date or anything* he was quick to reassure Ted. *I just feel that since this relationship is so new, and since we don’t know each other very well yet, that we should not get serious too quickly. Would that be alright with you?* Ninja appeared calm but he was honestly watching Ted apprehensively. If Ted couldn’t handle a casual relationship at this point, Ninja was sure they were doomed not to be, and he did not want to face that possibility at the moment.

“You mean…you don’t want to completely end our relationship?” Instead of looking crushed, Ted seemed to be on the verge of dancing. “And you do not have any other man in mind to date but me? I’m who you’d like to spend your time with? I’m so happy!” Ted clenched his hands together and was about to squeal with delight when he realized that Ninja was still watching him and such an act would not impress him. So instead, he cleared his throat and took a bite of his toast, chewing it for a few moments to calm down, before speaking again. “I think you are right, Ninja. Perhaps now is not the right time for our relationship to grow serious. I would like to continue courting you and getting to know you better, so for now I will be satisfied simply knowing that you would still like to have my company.” Ted drank some more juice and felt even more warmth flow through his body. This was honestly going better than expected. Even though Ninja didn’t feel as strongly about him as he did about the other man, he was thrilled that he actually wanted to keep dating, and maybe one day, they could reach that point where they both were able to say those three words Ted had already confessed to...

Ninja couldn’t help smiling as he heard Ted’s plans to court him. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time anyone had expressed such a romantic idea since he was used to guys who were more interested in mainly physical relations and little else. *I am pleased to hear that you find this arrangement acceptable* Ninja said as he reached for the now empty tray. *Wow, you certainly worked up quite an appetite. I wonder if it will be as large the next time we spend the night together.* Ninja realized he might have been too forward with that remark so he quickly turned. *Not that I am expecting that to be anytime soon or anything. Only when we’re both in the mood. Anyway, I believe we should work out a system for future dates. We will take turns selecting venues to visit up to thrice a week – within a pre-determined price range – but when it comes to spending the night together, we shall always meet here because my place is unsuitable for such an arrangement. In return, I will take over all cooking duties when we are not eating out. Does this plan meet with your approval, Ted?* Ninja knew his bossiness was starting to slip out, but that’s just the kind of person he was, and Ted would have to decide if he could live with such a trait in his boyfriend.

Fortunately Ted only nodded upon hearing Ninja’s plan. “Yes, Ninja. Taking turns, up to thrice a week, always spending the night here, and you handling the cooking? I fail to see a downside in this.” he said with a pleased grin. Ted didn’t seem to have much of a problem with Ninja’s bossy tendencies at all. For as independent as he was, he found he submitted easily to the ninja’s orders and also that he somewhat enjoyed being told what to do if the end result was having a happy Ninja spend more time with him. “Since I chose the last venue for our night out, I will leave the next choice up to you. I am available any time you wish to see me.”

Ninja felt as if a weight had been lifted from his back when Ted so easily agreed to his requests. Maybe things were going to be simpler this time, especially if Ted kept proving to be so malleable. Ninja nodded in approval of Ted’s words. *I am glad that we have reached an understanding. For our next date, I will suggest we see a movie in two days time. The newest sequel in the _Step-Up_ series is out and I expect to be underwhelmed with where the hack writers are taking this once great story, so I will expect you to cheer me up if my predictions come to pass. I will pay for the tickets and snack items this time, and I am...not averse to sharing a bucket of popcorn with you.* Ninja walked out of the room then so that Ted wouldn’t see him blushing once again. He always became flustered when he imagined romantic scenes in his head, and the thought of fingers brushing against each other as two people reached for the same kernel of popcorn was an extremely romantic scenario for the ninja. To help calm down, Ninja started working on the dishes.

Ted got out of bed and slid on a robe as he followed Ninja into the kitchen. “I’ve never seen any of those movies, but I will gladly accompany you and boost your morale if it doesn’t live up to your expectations.” Ted told him, putting his elbows on the counter and admiring the man as he did the dishes. “It’s amazing how you make such a mundane act look so incredibly desirable.” he flirted.

The back of Ninja’s neck started to prickle as Ted gazed at him so reverently and flirted with him to boot. He fought down his feelings of wanting to flee and forced himself to keep working, though. This was part of his training and Ninja was determined to conquer his fears. *Thank you, Ted. I am sure we will have a wonderful time. I also didn’t realize I could make a chore like doing dishes desirable but I’m glad it pleases you.*

Ted continued to gaze at the Ninja in awe, wishing he were back in bed cuddling with the man. The following two days until their next date were going to be excruciating, but Ted liked having something to look forward to. “Thank you again for coming back and doing so much for me. It really made my morning.” Ted, feeling bold, went up to the Ninja’s side and wrapped his arms around his waist. If they weren’t in public, a hug would be fine, right?

Ninja was about to reassure Ted that cooking breakfast for him was not a problem when he felt arms wrapping around him. At once Ninja acted on reflex, spinning Ted around and pinning him to the refrigerator. Ninja’s eyes widened in alarm when he realized what he had done and he quickly stepped away from the man. *I’m sorry, Ted! I hope I did not hurt you. I always react that way to sudden attacks on my person – or sudden hugs that are perceived as attacks.*

Ted gasped and froze for a moment as he was pinned up against the fridge, before just as suddenly being let go. “T-that’s alright, Ninja! I apologize for startling you.”

Ninja felt flustered again so he looked down. *I know I told you that displays of affection were meant for private times, not public ones, but I am not fond of hugging or kissing or touching in general when there is no sex involved, so you must ask me if you can do such a thing before you try to do it. Otherwise we will end up in another situation like this. Do you understand?* Ninja felt bad at pushing Ted away like this, but this was also a part of himself that Ted must learn to accept if he wanted to stay with him.

Ted read the cards and further understood how Ninja felt about affection and embracing. He certainly didn’t want to embarrass Ninja or make him uncomfortable, so this was easy to agree to. “I do understand. I’ll be sure to keep that in mind. I won’t embrace you again this morning if you don’t desire it.” Ted meant that, since he only wanted Ninja to feel happiness or arousal when they kissed or touched. Still, the way Ninja had effortlessly pinned him to the fridge had gotten his blood moving, somehow. Ted blushed as he realized the implication of that fact.

Ninja rubbed a hand across his eyes. Ted was ridiculously understanding and easy-going about everything. It was almost too much for Ninja to handle. He just agreed to anything Ninja wanted, no matter how ridiculous or rigid the rule. Was all this really happening? *I appreciate your understanding, Ted* Ninja finally said when he looked back over to the man. *I honestly do not mean to be harsh but...are you aroused right now?* Ninja followed Ted’s gaze to his robe and was startled to see a tent there. *Really? Did my slamming you against the fridge do that? Do you...like being manhandled by me...or something?*

Ted looked down, embarrassed that his body was reacting in such a way. “I’m v-very sorry, Ninja. I know I should control myself better, I just c-couldn’t help it.”

Ninja felt a wave of lust wash over him as the blood started to flow south in his body as well. *Oh...okay, Ted...if you would like to embrace or kiss me now, you have permission. All the permission you want.* Without warning, Ninja pinned Ted to the fridge once again, facing him this time so that he could bend down and capture the shorter man’s lips. *Mmmm* Ninja moaned as he started to grind against him.

Ted shivered when he realized that Ninja was staring him like a hungry wolf eying fresh meat and he gasped as he was pinned to the fridge again. “Ohhhh…” Ted moaned into the other man’s mouth as he felt the heat radiate between their bodies, gladly wrapping his arms around Ninja and kissing him hungrily. “Ninja!” he gasped as they came up for air. “Oh, you are amazing!” Ted couldn’t help pulling him back down for another kiss, wanting as much of the fighter as he could handle.

*Ohhh...yes I am, Ted* Ninja readily agreed as he ran his hands eagerly over Ted’s body. *And so are you…mmm…* Finding the kitchen to be inadequate, Ninja picked up the other man and carried him back into the bedroom. Ninja normally did not have such a ravenous appetite for men, but it had been a long time since the previous night, and Ted was eager and willing and oh so very good at this, and hey, this was a part of training too. Why not make the most of it?


End file.
